


Take on me

by KayomiKitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Needs A Hug, Dean Needs Castiel, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Falling In Love, Fluff, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitute Dean, Protective Castiel, Rimming, Scenting, Sex Worker Dean, Somewhat slow updates, Sweet Castiel, Tags May Change, True Mates, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayomiKitten/pseuds/KayomiKitten
Summary: Nowhere man, give me your handLet me save you, let me save youFaithless man, give me your handLet me save you, let me save you





	1. Prolog: Presenting.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/gifts).



> Hi.
> 
> This is my first time writing destiel and also A/B/O. So I apologize in advance for this. I have a basic concept for this story, but no actual plot yet so updates may be slow. 
> 
> Also waitforspring encouraged me to do this. So this is almost entirely their fault. lol.
> 
> Enjoy? Maybe? No? Okay.

It happened when Dean was sixteen. 

He woke up suddenly in the middle of the night, his body burning. He was drenched in cold, salty, sweat, that might as well have been acid on his overly sensitive skin. The space on the bed between his legs on the sheets was completely soaked in sweat, and something else, something thicker. His entire body was aching and itchy and hot. Some deep, primal part of his brain screaming at him to find an alpha.  He ignored it, and rolled over in his bed, trying to get out of the wet spot. 

 

Dean tried to go back to sleep, he really did, but he's just so  _hot._  The demand from his body to go out and get filled by some alphas cock kept get stronger and stronger, despite his attempts to ignore it and sleep.  Dean opens his eyes once again, a whine escaping his lips.  In his tired, hormonal state, he doesn't understand what's happening to him.  Why does he feel so empty? So alone? So unbearably hot. 

 

Dean pushes himself off of the bed, taking a moment to let the dizziness subside before standing up.  There's clearly something wrong with him, he must be sick  he needs help. So he does the only thing he can think of.  Dean knows he probably won't make it all the way to his dads room, so he makes his way over to his Sam's bed. Feet. unsteady and mind foggy, but he manages to cross the room.  With a shaking hand, he reached out to his little brother, pushing on his shoulder with as much strength as he could muster. 

 

"Sammy?"    Sam's eyes flutter and open,  he groans softly, apparently unhappy about being woken up.  

 

"Dean?"  He rubs his eyes before focussing them on his brother. The look on his face goes from confused and irritated to confused and worried as he takes in Dean's appearance. "Dean whats going on? Are you okay?"   Dean shakes his head, half to answer the question, half to clear it.  He can smell Sam now that he's' closer to him, and he smells nice. Not like what Dean needs, but nice. 

 

"No something's wrong.  I need.. need you to get dad." Dean huffs out clutching the sheets in his hand, determined to keep it together until their dad gets there. Dads smart, he'll what's wrong, he'll know what to do. Sam nods in understanding and jumps out of bed to go and fetch their father.   Unthinkingly, Dean climbs into the bed, buries his face in the pillow, and inhales deeply.  Theres something  about the scent of them, it smells warm and soft and safe.  Like home. Has sammy always smelled like this?  Dean doesn't have much time to sake in the comforting scent before his father and brother enter the room. 

 

"Dean? Dean whats-." His father's rough voice abruptly cuts off as the scent hits his nose, a scent he would recognize anywhere. Omega. In heat omega. His nostrils flair, a deep rumble escaping his chest, his mind tells him to move closer but he stays put. At the same moment, his father's alpha scent hits Dean, and his heart leaps.  He scrambles to try and get to his father. Being related means  they won't feel any sexual desire towards each other, but that doesn't stop dean from wanting to be close to the alpha. To scent him, to be held by him, to be comforted.   

 

However, the look in John's eyes stops Dean dead in his tracks.  His eyes a filled with a mix of disgust, disappointment, and hatred. He takes in his son's sweaty, disheveled appearance, and his disgust only grows. This was not supposed to happen. His son was supposed to be an alpha like him. A good, strong, independent, alpha. Not some weak, whiney, knot-hungry, omega bitch.  John can feel his instincts telling him to hold the omega, to cuddle and comfort him through his heat, but he forces those to the back of his mind.

 

"Omega." He growls out as if it physically hurts him to say.  Af if the word itself is acidic, burning his tongue on the way out.  "Pathetic, weak, omega."  He sees the hurt flash across his son's face, but he represses that too. Dean opens his mouth, but all that comes out is a pitiful whine, before he shuts it again. He turns on his heel and stalks away from the bedroom, but not before he see's dean fall to his knees, collapsing in on himself. 

 

By the time John reaches his bedroom,  Dean is curled up on the floor, quietly sobbing to himself. 


	2. Chapter 1: Doing the math.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lookit that, a chapter. 
> 
> I have not written in so long. Dear lord I am rusty as hell. Feels go to write though man. Feels good. 
> 
> This is completely un betad btw so probably lots of mistakes. I can't grammar. lol. 
> 
> Comments and feedback is always appreciated. 
> 
> It's literally 4:30 in the morning please send help.

**Ten years later**

 

"Dean?... Dean."  

Dean awakes with a jolt, instantly alert as if he's been electrocuted. He can feel the light coating of sweat on his forehead. His muscles tense and sore from sleeping on the lumpy old mattress. Well, if you call tossing and turning all night sleeping that is. The aftertaste of his nightmare still washing around in his brain, causing his heart rate to pick up. Even though he's knows it's stupid, it's been years, he can't help it.  He still has to dart his eyes around the room, checking for danger. 

 

Dean finds no danger. He does however, find his friend and roommate, Benny.  The omega is standing over him, a hand on his shoulder, a concerned look on his face. "You alright brother?" Benny asks in his familiar southern drawl.  Dean would be lying if he said he didn't take comfort in the sound after so many years of living with Benny. 

 

"..'m fine.."  Dean grumbles, voice rough from sleep. He sits up,  ignoring the protest of the mattress and his body, and shrugs off Benny's hand.  Standing up and stretching, he yawns and tries to ignore the look on Benny's face.  A look that says your bullshit is being seen right through. 

 

"Nightmares again?"  His roommate guesses, voice taking a sympathetic tone.  Dean avoids eye contact and shrugs.   He hates people looking upon him with pity. He doesn't need pity, he doesn't need help, he doesn't need an alpha.  Dean can take care of himself, thank you very much. "Boss wants to see you." Benny informs when he realizes dean isn't in the mood to talk this morning.  

 

"Awesome. Did he say why?" Dean asks, the sarcastic tone in his voice earning him a chuckle from Benny.  

 

"Don't ask me man,  they don't tell me a damn thing around here."  

 

"Did he say when?" 

 

"Soon as possible."  Dean sighs and nods exhaling deeply. He rubs a hand over his face, trying to shake off the nightmare and the grogginess.  He barely got enough sleep when he wasn't having terrible dreams, but add the dreams and you have got one tired omega on your hands.  Sleep deprived and the boss wants to see him? This was already shaping up to be a shitty day. 

 

"Alright, I guess I better make my way over then." 

 

"Best not to keep the man waitin." Benny agrees.  Dean heads to the door, only for a hand to catch his shoulder, stopping him.  He turns around, raising an eyebrow at the other omega.  Without a word, benny slips off his jacket and hands it over. This is something they do once in awhile. If one of them has had an especially bad client, or a traumatizing nightmare,  the other offers them something with their scent on it. Scenting is a very big deal to omegas, it can provide  comfort and reassurance that words would never be able to. 

 

"Thanks Benny."  Dean says genuinely as he slips the still warm jacket on, earning a small smile from Benny.  He inhales lightly letting the familiar, comforting scent wash over him. The jacket smells like friend, like trust, like Benny. Good old reliable Benny. Where would Dean be without him?   He takes one last deep breath, before heading out the door to face his boss. 

 

The walk to the big man's office was short enough.  Of course, it helped that his room and the office happened to be in the same building. Though that's the nature of this sort of work.Dean was a bit nervous to be called to the office, but mainly it was just annoying.  Workers usually didn't get called up to the main office unless they've done something very wrong.  And then theres workers like Dean. Favorites of the boss who get called up for various reasons. 

 

He approaches the door, and hesitated before knocking. Even if he knows it's probably nothing bad, it's still never fun be called in like this. His boss isn't exactly a bad person, but Dean can't say he exactly found comfort in the man's company either.  Plus his nerves may or may not be frayed from the nightmare. He takes in Benny's scent again, bracing  himself  and knocks.  

 

"Come in."  

 

Dean slips inside to find his boss, sitting behind his desk looking over some paperwork.  His perfectly tailored, jet black armani suit fitting snugly on his small frame.  He was actually shorter than dean, by quite a bit. His stature was quite humorous for an alpha, who were stereotypically big and buff.  So instead of wowing people with his physical abilities, he wowed them with his money.  He glances up from his desk, mouth splitting into a wide grin upon seeing the omega. 

 

"Dean." 

 

"Crowley." Dean acknowledges, taking in the grin. Well, at least the boss is in a good mood.  Crowley wasn't a bad guy to work for, in terms of a pimp anyway. Sure he was strict, and he expected his money on time(or else...) but he was pretty chill most of the time. As long as you got your job done, you and him wouldn't have problems. Besides, compared to the last guy Dean was employed to, Crowley was a saint. He  looks Dean over briefly and cocks his eyebrow. He must have noticed Benny's jacket, which can only mean one of two things.  And Dean hasn't had any clients yet today, so that narrows it down. 

 

"Nightmares?"  Dean offers a small grunt of affirmation but no words. "I can call the doctor if you like?" Crowley offers, but Dean quickly shakes his head. Deans knows what crowley's offering, they've been down this road before. Drugs. The kind they don't even offer on prescription anymore. The kind you can only get on the black market, if you're willing to pay the price.  Most people aren't, but Dean's very popular with the clients, so Crowley is willing to do almost anything to keep him happy. Almost. 

 

"No 'm fine." He insists.  Dean may be a prostitute, a street rat, an outcast to society, but one thing he isn't, is a drug user. He's seen to many friends over the years go down that road. It starts with them just using them occasionally, and it always end up consuming them. Taking over their lives until they aren't themselves anymore, Dean would never do that to himself. Ever. "Benny said you wanted to see me?"

 

"Yes. I'm having a little party tonight, some very rich, potential clients coming by.  I was wondering if you would be _available_."  He stresses the last word slightly, but even if he didn't, Dean knows what he's asking.  He's asking about Dean's heat cycle.  They have a strict rule here: No taking clients while in heat.  Crowley does  _not_ want any pregnancies. All the escorts are on birth control of course, but since omegas are just about three times as fertile while in heat, why take chances? He doesn't care if Dean is 'available' he just wants to make sure Dean's' heat isn't close enough to cause problems. 

 

"What's the date?" 

 

"The 24th." Crowley answers almost instantly, Dean pauses, counting days in his head. All the workers were expected to keep close track of their cycles. Of course, heat cycles sometimes like to do unexpected things, like show up early. You could predict them, but it's impossible to know exactly when they will him.   He counts twice to make sure he has the math right, before answering. 

 

"Should have at least a week." He says, satisfied that he's counted correctly.  He can see the gears moving in Crowley's head as he mulls over the information.  A week is a long time, but heats starting a week early isn't all that rare, and being in a room full of aroused alphas will do nothing but add to that. "What you do think?"  

 

"Hmm. Do you feel anything?"  He asks, sometimes you can feel a heat coming for a while before it hits, only if its really strong though.  Normal heats you only get  maybe an hours warning, and that's a generous estimate.  

 

"Hungry, but that's about it. "   Dean's stomach rumbles in agreement, he did come straight here after waking up, causing him to skip breakfast after all. Crowley makes a small hum of amusement at the sound. 

 

"Alright."  The alpha  says after thinking it over for a moment. "You don't smell like heat just yet, so here's what we'll do. You'll work the party, it should be fine. But I want you to pay very close attention to yourself. Have Benny scent you before you leave."

 

"And if I do go into heat at the party?" It wasn't likely, but the risk was there. 

 

"Dean if you  feel anything at the party, anything at all,  any tiny inkling that you may be starting, come and let me know. _Immediately._ I'll have the guards escort you back to your room. " Crowley said in a serious, no nonsense tone. This was a business, and he took it very seriously.  "Understood?" 

 

"Yeah, got it." 

 

"Good. Now go and get some breakfast. I want you energetic and feeling your best for tonight. These are very wealthy party guests, I want to make sure they come back again. And again. And again."  

 

"You got it boss." Dean says, giving a mock salute.  It's a good thing Crowley has taken a liking to him, or he'd probably be out on the street for his sass. Boss keeps him around though, seems to enjoy his company for some reason. It can't be a sexual thing, that's just not possible. Crowley drunkenly let slip to Dean one night that he had an operation done that has killed his sex drive completely.  All his alpha senses are intact, he just physically can't get aroused. It kind of makes sense, it's not exactly possible for an alpha to manage a bunch of sexed up omegas if they are constantly thinking with their knot. Either way, Crowley puts up with Dean's sarcasm and eye rolls, for some reason. 

 

Of course, the fact that Dean is very,  _very_ good at his job certainly helps. 


	3. Chapter 2:  Showtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! 
> 
> So this chapter is getting very long so I am splitting it up. I am going to try and get the next chapter up tomorrow. 
> 
> Also, feedback on the Castiel character would be nice. I am genuinely curious what you guys think. He is my favorite character so I hope I did him justice. 
> 
> Also you look lovely today.

After dinner, dean started getting  ready  for the party, he had about two hours at his disposal. He started by jumping in the shower, and scrubbing and shaving every inch of his omega body. He then repeated the process for good measure. Once he was satisfied that he was smooth like a ken doll, he finally got out.  He rubbed a sweet smelling lotion on his skin, allowing his opened pours to soak it up .The scent would fade by the time the party started, but most alphas liked an omega with soft, smooth skin. 

 

Back in his room, Dean began to pick out his clothes for the evening. He dressed himself in a pair of lacy, black panties, with a pair of grey jeans over top. Low rise, so the top of the lace peaked out, enticingly.  He also wears an old AC/DC shirt that is too small, and sits just above his belly button. It shows of the curves of his torso nicely. He completes his outfit  with his favorite, faded leather jacket.  

 

If Dean was just meeting a client, he'd skip the outfit and just go with the panties, or maybe even lingerie if they paid well enough. However, parties worked a bit differently. Tonight, he and the other escorts, would be placed in a room filled with  rich, lonely alphas. There would be mingling, drinking, dancing, and lots and lots of flirting. If an alpha's sees an omega they like, they'll discuss a price with Crowley. Dean only hopes that whoever buys him for the night is good in the sack. 

 

Dean gives himself a quick once over in the mirror, and nods in satisfaction. Even Dean as to admit, he looks good. The jeans hug his hips perfectly, the lacy trim adds a nice  but subtle touch.   The look is sexy, but doesn't scream prostitute, it's a fine line to walk and Dean is proud of himself for having found the right balance. A loud whistle sounds off behind him and he turns around and smirks at his roommate. 

 

"Like what you see?"

 

"Yessir." Benny says, easily returning Dean's smirk. Dean gives his ass a little shake, earning him a playful smack on it. 

 

"Hands off the merchandise."  They both laugh as he swats benny's hand away. 

 

Dean and Benny had never hooked up per se, though they had been asked to be part of 'group events' together in the past. An alpha who felt that just one omega wouldn't be enough.  Or sometimes a small group of alphas with too much money on their hands, who rent out a room for the night and request the best escorts to accompany and entertain them.  Those nights are always interesting, and blurry the next day. The point being, modesty has no place in this line of work. 

 

Dean straightens his jacket and clears his throat, feeling shy suddenly. This is so awkward to ask for, even if it's just Benny.  As Dean to do any sexual acts, and he'll do them without hesitation, he lost any sense of shame about that kind of thing long ago. It's completely lost all meaning to him, it's just a job. But this, scenting, that's different. Personal and intimate even for two people as close as him and Benny.  

 

"Hey Benny?" 

 

"Hmm?" 

 

"I, uh, I should have plenty of time before my next heat but um, would you mind, uh, _checking_ me?" Dean dances over the words as if he's asking for something gross and indecent. In all honesty dean would probably be more comfortable asking Benny for sex than to scent him. Benny just offers him a small, understanding smile, and pulls him in for a hug. 

 

Dean feels Benny's nose press into the crook of his neck, and feels his friend inhale deeply.  Part of him is uncomfortable with the act, scenting as always made him nervous, but it's impossible for him to be anything but calm this close to his roommate. His nostrils are filling with the sea salt and autumn leaf scent that is brain equates to the one and only Benny. His best friend. He smiles and lets the comforting scent ease his mind. The two omegas break apart, both looking considerably more relaxed and happy. 

 

"You smell just fine to me brother." 

 

"No heat-scent?" 

 

"No heat-scent."   Benny confirms with a nod. 

 

"Thanks Benny." 

 

"Those alphas are gonna be tripping over themselves for a chance at you tonight."  Dean smiles at his words, that's the plan.

 

"Yeah, lets hope so. It's showtime." 

 

xxxxx

 

The party is going pretty much exactly the way Dean expected it to go. He's surrounded by warm bodies, the scent of subtle arousal in the air.  The alphas are drinking and laughing, having a grand old time. Dean plays his part of course. Smiling flirtatiously at them whenever they look his way, allowing them to dance a little too close to him. He takes care to grind back against them, but just barely, just enough to tease. 

 

Deans making his way around the room, making sure to mingle with as many alphas as possible. For right now, his job is to seduce people, to leave them wanting more. The one who gets him tonight, whoever it may be, would have to be willing to pay a high price. Dean was one of the most sought after escorts in the club, he didn't come cheap. 

 

After maybe an hour or so dean found  himself in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by a few of  his fellow omegas. He's got a few drinks in him, not enough to be drunk, but just enough for him to let go a little bit more. So he decides he wants to put on a show. He grabbed two omegas by the hands, and dragged them out to the floor. The music was playing some generic rap song about fucking bitches with a heavy baseline. Dean instantly started moving his body to the beat, pulling the other escorts close to his body, they are all too happy to comply. They sensually bump and grind against each other, earning cheers and whistles from their audience. 

 

Dean drops down to the floor one last time as the song ends, coming back up slowly. He blows a kiss to nobody in particular, and heads off to get another drink. Though no alcohol this time, just some water, booze are fun but he has to make sure his head is clear for the events that are sure to come later. Suddenly he feels a hand grab his ass, he grits his teeth and turns around to face the offending alpha. 

 

"Hey buddy, hands off." He says in a firm, but nice enough voice, forcing a smile. The alpha scoffs. 

 

"Don't be a prude, you are a whore after all." He says, slurring slightly, obviously had one too many shots. He tries to crowd into dean's space, but the omega backs up. This guy doesn't smell very nice, kind of sour actually, dean hopes he doesn't have to sleep with him. 

 

"Yeah well, that don't make me free. You want it, you gotta pay for it. Them's the rules, friend."   The alphas tries to talk again, but Dean is more than one hundred percent done with the conversation. So he looks for a way out, and he finds it. "Excuse me." He mumbles, ducking away from the sour alpha, making his way over to the corner of the room. 

 

In said corner of the room, sits a man. He must be an alpha, Dean's never seen him before, and Crowley wouldn't trust any unexperienced escorts at an event like this.  The guy is, well, georges, to put it mildly. His dark hair is messy and sticking up in random spots, in a way that Dean can only describe as 'sex hair' His face is handsom, chiseled and muscular, but without being too much.  He's dressed in a business suit like most of the alphas there, but he was sporting a tan trench coat over his, that appeared to be a size too big. the alpha also looked very obviously uncomfortable.  He pulled at his tie, loosening it, moving his neck from side to side in a gesture that just plain adorable. Who does this guy think he is? Being sexy and cute at the same time. 

 

Dean approached him, and his suspicions of the guy being uncomfortable are confirmed. Poor guy. He looks up at Dean with wary eyes that are, holy shit, so fucking blue they put the ocean to shame.  Dean wants to go swimming in them, he wants to bathe in them.  "Hey there buddy, you look a little stiff." Dean says as he gets closer and plops himself in a nearby chair, a sexy smile plastered on his face.   The man looks at him with a stoic expression for several long moments before answering. 

 

"This is a den of iniquity, I should not be here."  Fuck. His voice is so deep and rough and dear god the unspeakable things Dean already wants to do to this man. He wants to hear the way this man sounds when he laughs, moans, growls, and everything in between.  He can't help but laugh slightly at the answer he got though. 

 

"I take it you don't come to places like this often?" The alpha shakes his head. 

 

"Never, my brother dragged me to this. He's around here somewhere."  His eyes scan the room for a moment, but seem to find nothing, so he turns his attention back to Dean. So he has a brother? Hopefully his brothers not the ass who was getting handsy.  Either way, he's all alone in this corner, and that just won't do. Dean needs to rectify this situation. 

 

"Dean." He states, holding out his hand, the alpha takes it and shakes it.   His grip is firm, but his hand is soft and warm, and Dean finds he doesn't want to stop touching him.  

 

"Castiel."  

 

"Well, Castiel," Dean begins, liking the way the word feels in his mouth. It makes him think about other things being in his mouth. Hey, nobody said Dean couldn't enjoy his work sometimes. "Since you're here, you might might as well try and relax a bit." The alpha drops his gaze the the floor, and there he goes looking adorable again. Dammit. 

 

"I don't know how." He admits in a small voice, Dean can't help but smile. This guy is too cute for his own good. 

 

"I can help with that, you want a massage?"  

 

"I thought there was a 'no touching without payment.' policy?"  Deans smile widens, thats technically true, but there are always ways around pesky little rules like that. 

 

"Nobody said _I_ wasn't allowed to touch _you_ , angel."  He says, scooting his chair closer to the alpha, dropping his voice to a slightly lower pitch. 

 

"Was that a flirtation?" 

 

"You bet your sexy ass it was." Castiel actually laughs at this, and damn if that is not the most beautiful sound Dean has ever heard. 

 

Within the next five minutes, the trench coat is off, and Dean is standing behind the alpha. He runs his hands slowly over the man's shoulders and back. Taking care to dig his fingers in with just the right amount of pressure. He works in little circles, pulling soft sighs and hums of appreciation from  Castiel. Dean leans a little closer, and catches a whiff of honey and fresh rain. It may be the best thing he's ever smelled, and it makes his head spin. Before he can stop himself he leans down and presses his nose to the alpha's neck, inhaling deeply.  

 

The smell is delicious, intoxicating, and Dean is floating on it. The party around them completely forgotten about.  Every wave that dean gets of honeyrain sends a pulse of arousal through his body, that eventually settles between his legs.  Castiel shudders at the feeling of being scented, and dean can't hold back and needy whimper that escapes his lips. A small trickle of slick slipping out from his hole.  Dean feels hot, and wet, and empty. He wants this alpha inside of him, now. 

 

"D-Dean."  Castiel stutters out, and Dean instantly freezes, the sound of his name seemingly bringing him back to reality. Only then did Dean realize what was happening, his heat was coming, and fast. He needed to get out of here, now.  The alpha turns around to face him, looking a mess. Cheeks flushes, eyes dark, lips parted.   _Fuck he looks good_ , and Dean wants nothing more than to- _No._ No, stop right there.  Leaving, that's what Deans doing, leaving.  

 

"Cas, cas I'm sorry I have to, have to go." He struggles to get out as his head is still swimming. He turns and all but runs aways before Castiel can even respond. He needs to find Crowley.  He needs to get aways from all these alphas, away from Castiel, though that last thought makes something stir unpleasantly in his gut.  He stores that away in his brain under that label of 'deal with later'. 

 


	4. Chapter 3:  Toys are fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp!
> 
> This chapter contains sexual type stuff. I am going to write this story so that if you want to skip the sexy times you can, you won't miss any of the plot. So i will warn you in the chapter when it's about to start. 
> 
> Also i am not good at writing this kinda stuff, so if you do skip you wont be missing out on much. lol. I hope you enjoy it anyway though.

Gabriel knew this party was a good idea. 

 

Castiel hasn’t been himself ever since dad left.  It was hard on all of them, but especially on Castiel. His younger brother was closer with dad than any of his other siblings. They all understood of course, after Amara died, dad needed his space. It didn’t make it easier on them though. So, Chuck left to do some soul searching, and the boys were left to their own devices. 

 

Castiel basically threw himself into work after that. Spending all day at his desk, crunching numbers and going over paperwork. Dad was the CEO of the multibillion dollar  company, so honestly Cas could never work another day in his life and be perfectly financially sound. He was just looking for a distraction, some way to not have to think about dad being gone. Tired of seeing his brother turning into a shell of a man, Gabriel dragged him to a local, high class brothel. 

 

Gabe been in a pleasant daze the whole night. The booze mixed with all the different scents in the air giving him a nice buzz.  It’s different from being drunk or high, he doesn’t feel out of control of himself or anything, it’s just a nice, floaty feeling. He’s enjoying himself, he just hopes Castiel is too. 

 

“Gabriel.”  Speak of the devil.   

 

“Hey bro.” Gabriel turns around to face his brother, taking in his appearance.  His face is flushed and he smells strongly of arousal. His breathing is heavy and he has this almost wild look in his eyes.  His loosened tie hangs crookedly  off his neck, trench coat gripped loosely in his hand. He looks like a mess, and Gabe can’t help but smile. “I take it you met someone good?” 

 

“Gabriel I-.” 

 

“Good for you, Cassie. I was hoping you’d find someone here, proud of you.” 

 

“I-.”

 

“Say no more little brother. Just point the lucky omega out to me and they are yours for the night. My treat.”

 

“Gabe! Shut up a minute!”  Gabriel pauses at the tone in Castiel's voice.  He sounds distressed, confused, and awestruck all at the same time.  

 

“Cas? What’s wrong are you okay?”  Castiel remains silent for a moment, seemingly collecting his thoughts. The expression on his face one of someone who’s just seen something they can’t quite wrap their head around. Then finally, he looks up from the floor with wide eyes, and speaks in a voice full of wonder.

 

“Gabe… I think I just met my true mate.”

 

xxxxx

 

It hurts, it burns. Deans empty, he’s so fucking empty. He needs a knot, he needs to be stuffed full. He wants to get out of bed and march straight back into the room full of alphas, and find one, hopefully Castiel, to pin him down and fuck him silly. He buries his face in the pillow, but all he can smell is his own heat-scent.  He whines, missing the smell of honey and rain. 

 

“I know, brother, I know. It’s gonna be okay.”  Dean peaks out from behind the pillow to find Benny, rummaging through their shared nightstand, probably looking for a toy. Dean vaguely remembers the walk to his room. Trying to rub up against the beta, and then trying to rub up against Benny, and then settling to rub up against his own bed. 

 

Benny had been awesome as usual, Dean remembers that too. Prying Dean off the poor beta and speaking to him softly. “I gotcha chief, you’re gonna be just fine.” He gently peeled of Dean's clothes, wet from sweat and slick, and got him into bed. He’d put one of his own pillows on Dean’s bed so he’d have the option of scenting it if he wanted, and was now hunting down a toy for Dean to use.  

 

Yeah, Benny was awesome, taking care of him like this. 

 

That's one of the reasons the escorts had roommates. Sure, it saved money having two  guys to a room instead of one, but  it was also so nobody would be alone during heat. While in heat, an omega needs to be taken care of, and not just sexually. Their brains get fuzzy, unfocused, and  tired, they can become completely lost to their desire. They often forget to do things like eat, drink, and bathe. That’s where the roommates come in. 

 

“There you go.” Something hard is placed into Dean's hand. Oh look at that, it’s a vibrator. And isn’t this the one with the inflatable knotting feature? Why yes, yes it is. Has it been said that Benny is awesome yet? Cause he is. He really is. 

  
***Sexy times from here to the end of the chapter***

 

Dean instantly spreads his legs, trailing the toy down his body.  He rubs the smooth, firm tip of the toy over his hole, getting it nice and slick. He doesn't bother with prepping or teasing himself, he just wants relief. So he slowly starts pushing the head of the vibrator into his hole, his breath hitching at the sensation.  After what feels like forever, the entire shaft of the toy is inside of him.  He moans softly at the feeling of being stretched open, the ache in his body subsiding, leaving behind a nice tingle. 

 

He leaves the toy still inside of him for a moment, before clicking the small button on the end of it.   Low vibrations start pulsing through his body and he keens at the feeling. He spreads his legs more, and starts thrusting the toy in and out.  Being in heat, his whole body is extra sensitive, he can feel every delicious inch of the toy splitting him open. He moans into his pillow, speeding up this rhythm. 

Dean fixes the angle so that he’s hitting his prostate on every thrust.  He throws his head back, unable to help the moans and cries that escaped him.  It’s all so fucking good. The stretch, the vibrations, the assault on his prostate. Everything combined together is amazing, not as good as a real  alpha, but certainly enough to get the job done. 

 

As Deans climax rapidly approaches,  his brain begins to wander, but it doesn't go far.  His mind fills with images of dark hair, blue eyes, and trench coats. He imagines Castiel's hands touching him all over, Castiel's voice whispering filthy things in his ear, Castiel's cock ramming into him splitting him open.  The wonderful, perfect scent of honey and rain. 

 

Dean reaches the first of many orgasms, with Castiel's name on his lips. 


	5. Chapter 4:  Alpha mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short and very rushed becasue I have to go to work today. I am literally typing this with about two minutes until i have to start getting ready. 
> 
> This is just a little peak into Castiel and how his mind works after meeting dean. Enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments today you guys are awesome. I love you!

Castiel calls into work, for the first time in years. He’s never been the kind of person to slack off, especially with  dad being MIA. He likes being productive and keeping busy, it makes him feel useful. Even if it is only working at a family company that would  probably still pay him even if he just came in and napped at his desk all day. Still, it usually feels nice to put his time and energy into something.

 

Today, however, he feels off. He's not sick, no fever or aches or anything, just off. Wrong.  He’s got this nervous twitch in his stomach. He can’t seem to focus on anything. He’d spent at least an hour that morning trying to go over some paperwork that had been emailed to him, but his mind kept wandering. Back to last night, back to Dean. 

 

Dean was, without a doubt, the more beautiful creature Castiel had ever laid his eyes on.  His smooth skin, littered with tiny freckles, looking even better with a light flush dusted over it. His big, bright green eyes with specks of omega gold in them.  Cas loved everything from his long lashes, to his full lips, to the way he said Castiel’s name, to his body. He wasn’t  small and petite like a typical omega, in fact he might even been a little taller than Castiel. He had more of a rough, rugged look to him, which matched his personality perfectly.  Cas didn’t mind at all though, as an alpha, he knew he’d be bigger where it really counts. 

 

Everything about Dean was just stunning. From his laugh, to his face, to his body, to his scent.  Cas had managed to catch a whiff of Deans scent, and it was heavenly. Similar to Dean's body type, his scent wasn’t one that initially screamed omega. It was sweet, creamy vanilla, mixed with the smokier, deeper scent of a campfire. Sweet, but with an edge to it. It was perfect, and Cas was high on it.  

 

Last night was uncomfortable and fuzzy until  Dean approached him.  Cas had been secretly watching him all night. Not in a creepy way, or with the least amount of creepy possible considering the circumstances. Just admiring from a distance, seeing the way Dean worked the other alphas. Then suddenly, there he was, smiling and looking at Castiel like he wants to devour him. Castiel had been hesitant and awkward or course, the omega was just being nice, just doing his job. 

 

But then, he offered Cas a massage. Something Cas was sure he hadn't done with anyone else. Dean seemed to be acting different with him. There was a gleam in his eyes that wasn’t there before. Or maybe Cas was just so infatuated with him, with the scent of vanilla and firewood, that he tricked himself into thinking so. Yeah, that's probably what it was. Cas was willing to admit that Dean probably just saw him as a client. 

 

That is of course, until Dean leaned closer. Pressing his nose into the crook of Castiel's neck, and inhaling deeply. ‘Scenting!’ Cas had realized, all but bouncing with happiness at the thought. ‘Dean is scenting me!’And in such a public setting too! Deans just  inhaling away like he  can't help himself. Like it would physically hurt him to not catch of another whiff. The idea has the alpha preening.  Cas can’t help it, he shudders at the feeling, hearing Dean whimper behind him. And then, his scent changes. It’s subtle but it's there. First, Dean's scent  picks up a sweeter undertone than it had before. Castiel recognizes it instantly. Heat-scent. Followed by the enticing smell of slick. Deans heat-scent triggers something in Castiel, something he’s never felt before. He's still aroused, very much so, but more than that his brain is telling him: _Mate. Claim. Mine._

 

Dean is his omega, his mate, he’s sure of it.  

 

But wait, he’s leaving. No, no why is he leaving? Why is Castiel letting him walk away? Castiel’s inner alpha all but whimpers in protest, urging him to chase after the omega. He’s talking to someone in a black suit, why is he talking to someone else? Why isn’t he with Castiel? He’s going into heat, Castiel should be taking care of him.  Now he’s being lead out of the room. Where is he being taken. Who is taking his omega away and why? 

 

Cas locates his brother  across the room and instantly goes to him. It had been Gabriel's idea to come to the club tonight. Castiel had been against it at first, he was never one to engage in decadence sins of the flesh, but now he’s grateful. If he hadn’t agreed to come tonight, he never would have met Dean. His mate. Gabriel didn’t quite seem to believe him, but agreed to help him get to the omega, so they hunted down the man in the black suit. 

 

Only for him to inform Castiel that seeing Dean tonight would be completely impossible. Apparently they have some kind of policy that prevents omegas from working while in heat. For everyones safety. He apologized, but informed the two Novaks that any other escorts at the party would be more than happy to entertain them for the night. That was all fine and dandy, it made perfect sense.  However in Cas’s mind, all he could think was that this man was keeping him from his mate. 

 

He growled, involuntarily, at the black clad alpha. He honestly couldn’t contain himself. His omega was in heat, he needed to get to him. His  mind was yelling at him to do so. Upon the growel, Gabe's eyes widened. He had never seen his brother act like this. He apologized profusely, dragging and unwilling Castiel out of the club.  

 

So now, Castiel finds himself sitting at home, unable to think about anything but Dean.  He doesn't feel right, he’s all anxious. Not for himself, but for Dean. He’s the one in heat, after all. How is Dean doing? Is he being taken care of? He better be. Is he satisfied? Castiel hopes so, his mate should never be in pain.  Is he eating enough? Is he drinking enough water? Is he alone? Is he with another alpha? He better not be. 

 

Another growl comes out at the idea of another alpha touching his mate while in heat. 


	6. Chapter  5: The ninth day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean come out of heat, and now that his head is clear, we get a peek into his feelings after meeting Castiel. 
> 
> Also some roommate fluff with Benny. Enjoy. 
> 
> I am going to start writing the next chapter almost immediately so it shouldn't take too long before it's up. 
> 
> Thanks again for the support on this story. <3

Eight days.

 

Deans heats usually only last four or five days. This one lasted eight.

 

Eight days of nothing but uncomfortable horniess. Of fucking himself relentlessly on toys. Of waking up several times a night covered in various bodily fluids. Of  feeling this burning ache deep inside. Of his brain screaming at him to stuff himself full of anything he can fit inside. Of seeing nothing but Castiel’s face when he closed his eyes. _Eight fucking days of this shit._

When Dean woke up on the ninth day, and found he no longer felt like his insides were on fire, he sighed with relief. He stretched luxuriously, feeling his joints pop and his muscles flex.  He was exhausted after  such an intense heat. He was a little sore all over, and would probably spend most of the day napping, but he was so happy that it was over with, he didn't care.  

 

Benny enters the room with two servings of breakfast in his hands. He glances over at dean, and smiles upon realizing his roommate doesn't look completely desperate and miserable. “Welcome back, brother.”  He says, knowing Dean is finally of sound mind again, and sets Dean's breakfast down on the nightstand.

 

“Yeah, sorry.” Dean says, almost shyly. His heat is mostly a blur of constant masterbation, but he knows Benny was there for him. He has fuzzy memories of Benny pressing a cool rag against his head when he got too hot.  Feeding him small portions of easy to digest food like bananas, eggs, bread, and chicken. Coaxing him into drinking a few gulps of water here and there. Dean honestly didn't know where he’d be in life without his best friend.

 

“Eh, don't worry about it chief. You've done the same for me.” Benny waves him off. This is true, Dean has helped Benny through heat more times than they can count. It’s to be expected, considering they’ve been roommates for just over four years now. They had options to move of course, you can always request a new roommate if things with your current one isn't working out.Hell, both of them could probably talk crowley into getting their own rooms if they wanted. But neither of them wanted that, they were both perfectly fine with the arrangement. Benny really was like a brother to him.   

 

“Still though, thank you.” Dean says, genuinely.  He can be a whiney little bitch while in heat, and he knows that. He knows he’s lucky that Benny puts up with him during those times. Benny just shrugs him off again.  Dean sits up a bit , reaching for his breakfast, scrambled eggs and some toast. “And thanks for this.” He says, shoving some eggs into his mouth.

 

“Sorry, they were outa bacon.”  Mmm bacon.

 

“There's always tomorrow.”  Dean shrugs, wolfing down the crisp, buttery toast. It’s nothing special, but after days of being so out of it he could barely taste anything, it might as well be a gourmet meal.  They fall into a comfortable silence as they eat, until Benny decides to ask something Dean isn’t expecting.

 

“So, uh, who’s Cas?” Dean pauses mid bite. He had been really out of it, but he didn’t  remember telling Benny about Cas. Had he been mumbling about him during his heat? Or doing worse things?

 

“What?”  

 

“You kept moaning about someone named ‘Cas’. Benny explains, Dean blushes profusely. He hadn’t realized he was doing that.  He was thinking about Castiel the whole time, obviously. He was the most attractive, best smelling alpha Dean had ever met, and he was in heat, what else would you expect? But he didn’t know he’d been vocalizing it.

 

“No body, just some alpha.” Dean mumbles, nibbling on his toast, as if trying to hide behind it. Benny actually laughs out out at this.

 

“Nobody? Really? Is that why they’re all you talked about for the entire eight days?”  Benny asks with a smirk. Dean huff at his words, but the blush on his face deepens.  Benny wears the triumphant smile of someone who knows they’ve won.

 

“Shuddup.”  He grumbles.

 

“That's what I thought, so tell me about him.”

 

Dean sighs, giving Benny the best bitchface he can muster. Benny just looks back at time expectantly.  So Dean thinks for a moment, trying to decide exactly what to say. “His name is Castiel. We met at the party, the night my heat started. He was… like a wet dream come into reality. He had the bluest eyes, and his hair looked like he’d just been having sex. He was wearing this dorky trench coat that was too big, but somehow fit him perfectly. He had the sexiest voice I’ve ever heard. And his scent, _holy shit benny his scent!_ I want to make a cologne out of it and spray it on everything I own!”  Dean stops to take a breath, realizing he was rambling.

 

“Yeah, sure sounds like nobody.”  Benny says with an extremely amused expression. Dean just blushes again, grumbling under his breath. They both go back to eating their food for a while. “Hey Dean?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You think..You think this Castiel guy triggered your heat?”  Dean freezes for a moment at Benny's words. “I mean, I scented you man, you were fine. There’s no reason you should have started at that party.”  Dean shakes his head profusely.  No way. There is only one reason an alpha would be able to affect Dean's heat cycle that strongly. Dean tucks the thought away, deep in the back of his mind, not even willing to consider the possibility.

 

“No.” He states firmly.

 

“I’m just saying brother, it would explain why your heat was so crazy. And the way you talk about him, I've never seen you  so… enthralled with anyone before.”  

 

“Benny. No.” There is no way in hell that Castiel is his true mate. True mates aren't even real, they’re a myth. A story you tell your kids to put them to sleep at night. And even if they were real, which they aren’t, there's no way Dean would be lucky enough to have Cas as his. “He’s just some alpha. Some sexy, gorgeous, amazing smelling alpha, that I’ll probably never see again.” He chooses to ignore the sinking feeling in his guy as he utters those words.  Benny doesn’t look convinced, but nods anyway.

 

“Right.” He agrees half heartedly, clearing up the breakfast plates. He checks his watch and rises from his bed, rolling his neck lazily.  “Well, I gotta go hit the showers. Gotta client  in an hour.”

 

“Anyone I know?”  

 

“Roman.”

 

“Ugh.”

 

“I know.” Dick roman was one of the richest men in the country. He was an alpha with the most severe superiority complex Dean had ever seen. Apparently in his eyes, running a successful business, makes you not only a super genius, but better than everyone else.  “Oh by the way,” Benny adds as he heads for the door. “Crowley wants to see you now that you're out of heat.”  

 

Dean groans, flopping back on his bed. “Tell Crowley  he can wait til tomorrow. I’m taking a personal day.”  Benny chuckles at him.

 

“You got it chief.”  He grabs his robe, and slips out the door.

 

Dean plans to spend most of his day resting and stuffing his face full of his favorite treats. He certainly deserves it after the hell he’s just been through.

  
  



	7. Mini Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys.
> 
> i dont know when ill be able to update again. my head is a bad place right now. honestly i havent felt this bad in a while. my anxiety is and depression are both through the roof. today has just not been a good day for me at all. i juts feel like a burden to everyone and everything in my life and like i cant do anything right. to be completely honest i really want to be dead right now. 
> 
> so i am going to spend some time off the internet, trying to put myself back together. so im sorry if i dont respond to comments or anything for a while. but i didn't want to leave you guys with nothing so here is a mini chapter. its just over 500 words. due to my headspace, its really badly written, but i hope you guys enjoy anyway. i will try to come back when i can. 
> 
> i love you guys.

As promised, Dean makes his way to Crowley’s office the next day. His muscles made small twinges of protest as he climbed the stairs. He’s still a little tired, but he feels much better now. The day of resting really did him some good. He should take personal days more often. 

In his office, crowley wasn’t looking through papers or talking on the phone. He was just sitting there, looking at the door as if he was aware that Dean was coming. Which he was, so that's not really all that surprising. Dean doesn't know what he wants, but he doesn’t look particularly happy. So this can only be good news. 

“Dean.” He greets in his usual way, accent shining through.

“You wanted to see me, boss?” Dean asks, crowley leans forward in his hair, narrowing his eyes. 

“I wanted to see you yesterday. I’m a busy man Dean, I don’t like being kept waiting.” His voice coming out in a low, warning tone. A tone that causes Dean to lower his head in submission. Dean may be independent and head strong, but he’s still an omega. And crowley can be pretty damn scary when he wants to be. 

“Intense heat, needed the rest.” He mumbles to the floor, not wanting to look the alpha in the eye. When the boss speaks again, his voice is considerably softer. 

“Yes, I know. That’s why I wanted to see you, it’s rare for your cycle to last that long. Eight days?” Dean nods.

“Yeah, eight. Pretty intense days too.” He confirms. 

“Hmm. How do you feel now?” 

“Better, bit sore and tired, but better.” Dean risks a glance up at his boss, to find him nodding, face in thought. 

“That’s good, but I want to been seen by the physician before you take any more clients, just to be safe.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Crowley nods, and looks considerably more relaxed. He always enjoys when him and his omegas are on the same page. His page. “Is that all you wanted to see me for?” 

“No, actually.” He sits up more in his chair, clearing this throat. “Dean, do you know of a Mr. Novak?” Novak? Doesn’t ring any kind of bell. Deans met a lot of different people in his job. It could be an old client or something, but he can’t place a face to the name. He shakes his head and crowley continues. “A Mr. Castiel Novak?” 

Oh. Him. 

At the mention of the name, Dean's face instantly heats up. He can feel tiny butterflies flutter around in his stomach. “Oh, Cas yeah. He’s an alpha I met at the party the night my heat started.” Dean says trying to keep his tone nonchalant, it comes out more breathless than he meant. Crowley simply raises an eyebrow at him and encourages him to keep talking. “What, uh, what about him? Why are you asking about him?” 

Crowley looks him in the eyes for a moment. He appears to be trying to see if Dean is really telling the truth, which he is. Though with how thinking of Castiel makes him feel he probably doesn't look it. Finally crowley breaks the silence. 

“Because, he showed up everyday while you were in heat, asking about you.”


	8. Chapter 6: The work day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is not very good, I'm not gonna lie. I originally planned this to be a different chapter but I ended up writing this one instead. 
> 
> This chapter is pretty much pure filler, and it has Dean sexing alpha's that are not Castiel. It's not too graphic, but once again I will put notes on the chapter so that you can skip if you want. 
> 
> Thank you for the support and your sweet comments on the last post. I have read them all and I apreciate them. I am not feeling that great yet, but I will respond to them when I can. I just wanted to get this up for you guys since It's been a while since I posted a chapter.

Dean  went to see the  ‘club doctor’ yesterday, who’s really just a beta with very basic omega nursing training, at the request of Crowley. It was just a routine exam, but a  relatively thorough  one. He was poked and prodded and scented, and with everything checking out okay, he was cleared to start taking clients again. Though it was recommended he take another day to relax after such an intense heat, much to Crowley’s displeasure. 

 

Because Dean is such a popular escort, alphas  have to schedule in advance to see him. He left the exam room and was given his schedule for the next day. He and the boss had an agreement that he would take no more than five alphas per day.  That way he has a bit of time to clean up and relax before the next client came.  He generally spent an hour and a half to two hours with each person, though some of the regulars paid for longer sessions. Dean didn’t mind, as long as they weren’t total assholes and they paid their fees. 

 

Today started out like any normal working day. He glanced over his schedule while munching on his breakfast. He and Benny had shared their usual morning banter, while getting dressed for their first clients. They looked each other over, and once the other approved, they went out to the main lobby to meet with their respective alphas. As usual, Dean took his client's hand, and lead him down the hall to one of the empty ‘work rooms’. 

***Mild sexy times in next paragraph***

Once inside the alpha immediately began to strip him down. Taking little care of his thin, skimpy outfit, though luckily nothing ripped.  Everything was going fine, until the alpha lead him over to the bed. Suddenly, Dean started to feel off.  The scent of alpha arousal was filling his nose, and his body was reacting accordingly, but he just wasn't into it. The alpha was roughly handling him, which was usually a massive turn on, but he still felt like he was just going through the motions. The alpha smelled alright, but each whiff just added to him not feeling right, Dean honestly just wanted to get it over with. Still, the guy was a paying customer, so he powered through. So, he moaned, praised, and nd clenched down on the alpha, putting on a damn good show. And if his orgasm was fake, well that was between Dean and his dick. 

***And done***

The rest of the Day played out like this, getting slightly worse with each client. Dean couldn’t figure out for the life of him what was wrong. It wasn’t like he was sick or anything, he’d been cleared for work just yesterday!  He just wasn’t into what he was doing, at all.  He usually had fun picking out sexy outfits, today barely took the time to make sure his panties were on the right way, and a few times he considered not even bothering and just meeting the client naked. A thought that Benny talked him out of.

***More sexual type stuff***

By the next to last client of the day, Dean’s was pretty sexually frustrated. He'd been fucked for a good portion of the day, but he’d yet to cum a single time.  All the different alpha’s scents blend together in a bland cocktail. They aren’t  bad scents necessarily, but they don’t stand out at all in his memory.  Even has the alpha, who smells just as bland as the last few, pounds him into the mattress, he's barely even paying attention. The cock in him is nice, but it’s nowhere near what he needs to get off. He moans for the alphas benefit, boredly  agreeing  with  whatever dirty talk the client is spewing at him. Somewhere between being called a slut and being asked if he likes taking the alpha’s cock, his mind wanders. 

 

It travels back to his heat, and he marvelled for a moment how much better the toy felt in comparison to this guys dick. He was in heat that the time which makes him more sensitive of course, but holy fuck. He had cum so hard on that vibrater it was kind of amazing. Plus, it also probably helped that he had some very sexy imagery to fuck himself to at the time.  Blue eyes, sex hair, rough voice, honeyrain. 

 

The change in Dean's body is instantaneous Suddenly, his hole is soaked with slick.  Pretending the cock in him belongs to a certain other alpha, somehow makes the sex so much better.   He lets his mind feed him deliciously dirty thoughts about castiel, as the alpha who’s name he’s honestly forgotten continues to pound into him. He pictures Castiel’s hands, and voice, and cock, and scent. 

 

_ Mmm yeah, thats nice. No we’re getting somewhere.   _

 

He moans, in earnest this time, pushing back onto the client a bit. The alpha’s cock just barely brushes against his prostate, and  he moans again. For the first time all day, he not completely faking it. Thinking of Cas is actually making this somewhat enjoyable.  Just as Dean is starting to enjoy himself, he feels the alpha's knot start to swell. 

 

_ No, dammit! It was just getting good!  _

 

Dean releases a noise of frustration, that he hopes comes out at a moan.   He pushes himself back as the alphas cum shoots into him. The stretch of the knot combined with the warm cum filling him up feels nice, but Dean was nowhere near close enough to be cuming on a knot alone. He concentrates on moaning more and squeezing down on the alpha’s knot, putting on a show once again.   After years of being in the orgasm buisness,  Dean has gotten quite good at the art of faking them. 

***Sexy times over***

Dean makes his way back to his room, feeling both mentally and sexually frustrated. He’s still aroused but he hasn’t cum at all today, he doesn't know what the problem is and it's driving him crazy. The alpha’s he’s been with today have been decent enough, but it just wasn’t enough. It’s like after so many orgasms during his heat, his body had decided to stop having them.  He flops on his bed with a groan, not even bothering to take his clothes off. He knew he had another client to see that night, but he really wanted to cancel on them. Crowley would have his head on a platter, but that was almost worth it. He’s fed up with dealing with alpha’s and leaving unsatisfied. All he wants to do is shove a fake knot in his still stretched hole, and finally reach the climax he’s been chasing all day. 

 

But, Dean doesn’t have time. That last client took longer to cum than expected, and he needed to start getting ready for the next one. Dean reaches over for his schedule of the day. He tries to hype himself up before reading the last name on the list. _C’mon, last one of the day. You got this._ Reminding himself that in just two short hours he’s be back in his bed, with no further interruptions for the rest of the night.  Plus, maybe he’ll actually get to cum this time. 

 

_ Alright. Who’s it gonna be this time? Roman? Lisa? That one alpha who smells like  pomegranates, what’s his name again?  _

 

Dean freezes as he read’s the last words written on the page. Not only at the name of the client, but the note next to it. Most clients are just looking for release.  They just want to find a warm, wet hole to stick their knot in. It’s a matter of getting in, getting off, and getting out as quickly as possible. Apparently, his next client, Castiel Novak, didn’t feel that way. 

 

Because he paid to have Dean all to himself, for the entire weekend. 


	9. Chapter 7: Get ready with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this chapter is like pure filler. I'm sorry D: Also once again, I kind of hate this chapter. lol. 
> 
> I will get to the actual Cas/Dean interactions in the next chapter. I promise!! I'm sorry its taking me longer to update and the chapters are (in my opinion) not as well written lately. I'm trying guys, my brain just doesn't like to cooperate with me most of the time. 
> 
> Thank you again for all of the support! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will try to get the next one up soon!
> 
> (btw idfk what these chapter titles are, i literally just make them up at the last second lol)

Dean has never been in this situation, and he’s a bit nervous, to put it mildly. There’s a twitch in his stomach that’s somewhere between anxious and excited, maybe it’s both . The longest he's ever spent with any single client was one full night, and that’s the longest he’s ever heard any of the other escorts being hired for. To be booked for an entire weekend, was basically unheard of. 

In just over an hour, Dean would be seeing Castiel again, for the first time since the party. He’s excited to see the sexy alpha again, but he’s also nervous. This entire situation is just too weird to process. In all his years in this line of work, Dean had never had an alpha be so… enamored with him. Not once had anyone other than Benny had ever checked in on him during his heat. Not only was Cas concerned about him, he had shown up to the damn club to try and see how he was doing. Crowley seemed to find the situation mildly amusing, but Dean’s honestly not quite sure what to make of it .

So now, here was Dean, pacing around his room, trying to decide what on earth to wear tonight. He ran his fingers through his hair for the hundredth time, trying and failing once again to calm himself. It was obvious that this meeting would lead to sex, there was no doubt in his mind about that. But Cas wanted him all weekend, so sex can’t be the only thing he’s after right? Well, unless he has some immeasurable stamina in the bedroom. The thought makes a little shiver travel down Dean’s spine. 

He shoves that thought to the back of his mind. Now is not the time to be fantasizing about how amazing Castiel may or may not be in bed. There will be plenty of time for that later. Hopefully. For now, there’s still the matter clothes. So far, Dean had tried on and promptly rejected, three outfits. It would be hard enough to pick something to wear if he and Cas were just going to be having sex, but spending days together? That adds a whole new level of pressure. A glance at the clock informs him that he is running out of time. 

Dean sighs frustratedly, eyeing the pile of clothes on the floor. Three outfits of varying degrees of sluttiness lay in a heap. Why is this so difficult? Dean’s never had a problem getting ready for a client before. Making himself look like a tempting treat waiting to be devoured had always been easy, even a little fun. Why’s he overthinking this so much? He takes a deep breath, shutting his eyes, forcing himself to pause for second. 

It’s just an alpha. That’s it. Sure, he’s insanely attractive with his cobalt eyes and his chiseled jaw. And yes, his voice does things to Dean’s lower half. And, not to mention, he has the most irresistible scent Dean has ever had the pleasure of smelling. But. Even with all of that, he’s still just an alpha. A client. And there's no reason for Dean to treat him different than any other client, right? Right. Sure, he's’ spending the whole weekend with him, but that’ll just give Dean more time to smell the glorious honeyrain. 

Feeling much calmer now, Dean goes back to his closet. He picks something casual, but still flirty at the same time, leaving a little surprise for Cas underneath his outfit. He then starts packing a small bag. Nothing crazy, just more clothes and a few toiletries to get him through the next few days. Plus, a small bottle of synthetic slick and some knotting condoms, a little insurance. Alpha’s usually brought condoms, but Dean doesn’t like to rely on them. And, with how weird his body has been acting today, he figured it wouldn’t hurt to carry a bit of fake slick. Just in case. 

 

As Dean finished packing, the door opens, and in comes Benny. Dean instantly stops what he’s doing and goes to his roommate. He reeks of both alpha cum and pain, at the same time. Dean recognizes the alpha’s scent, Dick Roman. Benny is clutching his side tightly, breathing too heavily for Dean's liking. Something isn't right, he’s obviously hurt. 

“Benny, you alright man?” Benny looks at time, and gives him a smile that is obviously forced. 

“Hey Dean, yeah I’m good brother.” Dean just frowns skeptically at him, his scent is swimming with pain and discomfort. There is no way he is ‘good’. 

“What did Dick do to you?” He asks, helping Benny on to the bed. The injured omega breathes out a laugh, though it comes out as more of a groan. 

“Eh, he just got a little...enthusiastic. You know how he can be.” His face contorts in pain for a moment as he tries to get comfortable. Deans frown deepens. “Dean, I’m fine. A little beat up is all, I just need to rest for a little bit and I’ll be good as new.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, yeah I promise.” Benny nods, but Dean isn’t convinced. He wants to stay and care for his roommate, but the clock tells him that he’s out of him. He needed to leave five minutes ago to avoid being late to see Cas. Something about the idea of disappointing the alpha makes Dean's stomach drop. He needs to go, he doesn't want to keep Cas waiting. He gets Benny situated on the Bed, slipping off his own jacket and handing it to him. His scent won't do anything for the pain of course, but it will provide comfort. 

Benny takes the lightweight coat with a smile, bringing the fabric to his nose and inhaling lightly, his features visibly relaxing. A last second goodbye and Dean dashes out the door. He’s late, there's no avoiding it. Still, he jogs down the hallway , trying to take as little time as possible. He finally comes to the lobby, where he meets all his clients. And there he is,sitting on one of the waiting chairs. The sexiest alpha Dean has ever met. 

Cas is wearing roughly the same outfit he was last time Dean saw him, though the suit appears to be a new one. He’s just had handsome and Dean remembers him being. Even sitting back against the chair, he still looks stiff and unrelaxed. He doesn’t appear to spot the omega just yet, so Dean takes a moment to admire him, before stepping closer. 

“Hey Cas.” He says, giving a little wave. Castiel’s head snaps up from the carpet, blue and green eyes meeting. A smile spreads over his face as he looks over Dean. He looks so genuinely happy to see the omega, it almost makes Dean blush. He stands from the chair, closing the gap between them. 

“Hello Dean.” He says, his voice just as rough as last time. He takes Dean's’ hand in his, and Dean mirrors his smile. Cas is close enough to smell now, and Dean can’t help but sigh contently. With Castiel's scent and touch, all the stress and anxiety of the Day seem to leave Dean instantly. “Come with me, I’ll show you to our room for the weekend.” The alpha tells him, Dean simply nods. 

Dean is all too happy to let the alpha lead him away.


	10. Chapter 8: Humor me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas is back in town baby!!
> 
> The next chapter will be a Cas-centric one again. I want to show the date from his point of view. Then, the chapter after that will be... the having of the sex! Finally!
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter. I will try to update again really soon! I don't work tomorrow so hopefully I'll get the next chapter done tomorrow.

Cas leads Dean by the hand over the elevator. Stepping inside, Dean can feel the excitement bubbling in his stomach. Castiel pushes the correct button, and Dean’s eyebrows draw together at his selection. It appears they are going to be staying on the highest floor of the club, also known as the penthouse. Dean knew Cas was rich, mostly all of his clients are, but damn. 

 

The alpha looks over at him as the doors close, smiling. His eyes are gleaming with happiness as he looks Dean over. He doesn't’ crowd into Dean or try to do anything, he seems to just be admiring him. Dean would be lying if he said he didn’t find it mildly disappointing that Cas wasn't’ all over him already.  In the small space, Dean can smell him more clearly. It takes every ounce of self control not to pin the alpha against the wall and scent him like theres no tomorrow.    

 

Dean clears his throat, more to get his thoughts in order than to get Cas’s attention, and speaks.  “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” He says, the tone of his voice  coming off as more flirtatious than harsh.  The alpha raises an eyebrow at him, the expression his face one that makes Dean want to drop down and present right there in the elevator. 

 

  
“Forgive me Dean, it’s just that you are the most beautiful omega I’ve ever seen. I can’t help but stare.” He states, as if it’s a plain as day fact. Dean actually freezes like a deer in headlights at that. Clients don’t call him beautiful. They mostly call him ‘slut’ or ‘whore’ or ‘knot hungry bitch’. Occasionally he’ll get ‘hot’ or ‘sexy’ but that’s about as nice as it gets. Dean’s not used to compliments, he doesn’t know how to react. Luckily, the doors open, so he uses that as a distraction. 

 

“Lead the way.” He says, ushering Cas out of the elevator. The alpha does, guiding him down the hallway. They come to a big white door with the number ‘401’ on it, in shiny, gold script. Cas reaches in his pocket, pulling out a key, and pushes it into the lock. He slowly opens the door, peeking his head inside before letting Dean see.  After a moment of looking into the room, he seems satisfied, and opens the door. 

 

“I had asked for a few accommodations to be made, I just wanted to make sure they were in place.” He explains, leading Dean inside. Accommodations? What? Dean gets his answer as he enters the room. The table is set up for a romantic dinner. Complete with candles and a bottle of what appears to be an expensive wine. There are even little, dark, rose petals scattered over the dark wood table. Dean actually forgets how to breathe for a second as he takes all this in. “Do you like it?” Castiel asks, sounding almost shy.

 

“I.. I didn’t know we even did stuff like this?” He says finally. It’s safe to say, Dean as never seen a client do anything like this before. He didn’t even know how to process this. He never in a million years thought a client would ever do this for him. Castiel merely chuckles. 

 

“For the right price you do.” He informs the omega, pulling out one of the chairs. “Please, sit. Let's enjoy this meal, before it gets cold.” He says,  his tone is hopeful as he eyes Dean from the table. 

 

This is wrong. Dean is an escort. He gets fucked for a living. He is the lowest of the low on the social ladder. He doesn’t do this. He doesn’t go on dates with clients. Cas should be pinning him down on the bed and fucking him right now, not treating him to a nice dinner.  Why is Cas being so nice to him? This is wrong. 

 

“Dean?” 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Are you alright?”   A warm hand is suddenly on his shoulder. Dean almost shrugs it off, but for some reason, he finds the touch incredibly soothing. Se he lets its stay. 

 

“Yeah. Yeah ‘m fine.” He mumbles out, the alpha frowns at him. 

 

“Dean, you don’t have to lie to me.  I can tell somethings wrong.”  His tone is full of so much genuine concern Dean can barely stand it. 

 

Cas doesn’t seem to get how this is supposed to go. He’s not supposed to be this kind and amazing, he's supposed to fuck Dean and then leave. Dean sighs, finally nudging away the alpha's touch, ignoring the way his stomach drops. As much as he doesn’t want to, he needs to set the alpha straight. He shouldn’t be wasting so much money on Dean, it’s not needed. 

 

“Cas, look, you don’t have to do all this.” He says as kindly as he can. He doesn’t want the alpha to feel disrespected, he just wants to clear things up. Cas however, simply looks confused. He tilts his head to the side squinting his eyes slightly.  There he goes again, being sexy and cute at the same time.

 

_ Dammit Cas, stop looking adorable when I’m trying to be serious here.. _

 

“All what Dean?” 

 

“This.” Dean says, gesturing around the room. Cass eyes follow his movement, but he only looks more confused, so Dean elaborates. “Yknow.. This..uh.. date stuff.”  Each word seems to come out quieter than the last, as Dean awkwardly explains what he means. The alpha simply smiles at him. 

 

“I know I don’t have to Dean, I want to.” He says solemnly.  “I have wanted to since the first moment I saw you. Everything from your body to scent to your personality, it's all so wonderful. You are the most perfect omega  to ever walk this earth. You deserve the best Dean, and I want to provide that to you.”  Castiels tone gives no room for argument, he seems to be telling the truth. 

 

Dean is flabbergasted. He doesn’t know what to say or do. How is one supposed to react to that? He opens and closes his mouth several times, waiting for words to form, probably making himself look like some kind of fish.  There is a strange feeling bubbling in his stomach that he can’t place, but it feels amazing. 

 

“Cas.. I..I…” He stammers, still unable to find words. He’s flattered of course, and happy. Something about hearing those words from Cas makes Dean feel things. Like the words are burrowing into his very soul, lightening up the dark spots. 

 

“Just… humor me Dean, please?” The alpha requests, and in spite of everything logical in Dean saying this is a bad idea, he finds himself nodding. 


	11. Chapter  9: The baby of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to write. Ugh. 
> 
> I have been working nonstop lately it feels. Today is my first day off in a while. Also my head has not been the best place the past week or so. I'm okay, don't worry, but it does make writing hard when you can hardly get out of bed. I've been going to work and doing nothing else lately. 
> 
> Anyway, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter! As usual, i am not very happy with it. lol. But, I do think it's the best one I've written in a while. So, let me know what you think. I love your guy's support and feedback. 
> 
> PS. Dudes. I'm 22 today. When did that happen? I genuinely forgot that was today, until someone asked me what I wanted. Shows how much I pay attention!

 

Castiel could barely contain the joy that he felt.

 

Finally. It was finally happening. After what felt like an eternity of worrying and longing, Castiel finally has his omega all to himself, and for the entire weekend no less. It wasn’t cheap of course, but Cas didn’t care. He would've paid a thousand times more for just one day alone with Dean. The beta bouncers kept giving him and Dean odd looks all the way to the elevator. Like they thought Cas would just scoop Dean up and carry him out the door the minute they turned away. And tempting as that idea was, Cas wanted to spend some time with the omega first.

 

He couldn’t wait to spend the weekend with Dean. Holding him, kissing him, talking to him, scenting him, and of course, making love to him. He did want the encounter to lead to sex obviously, but that was only part of it for the alpha. From the first time he met Dean, he felt this pull, this urge, to be close to the omega. Closer than he had ever been with anyone before.  Castiel wanted to know every part of his omega, mind, body, and soul, on an intimate level.

 

And this was his chance to at least start acting on those desires. He was all but buzzing with joy all the way up to the room. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of Dean, even dressed in a more casual outfit than the part, he is still beautiful. This is only their second encounter, but Cas prides himself on alright being able to pick up on certain things about the omega. For example,Cas can see straight away that the cocky, confident front Dean puts up is just that, a front.  Sitting just below the surface is a much more shy and reserved  Dean.

 

That's the Dean Castiel wants to get to know this weekend. The real Dean, the one most people don’t get to see. Castiel will happily spend the whole weekend slowly chipping away at that sarcastic outer layer if he has to.  There is nothing he wouldn’t do to get closer to his omega.  It was more than a want, it was a need, A deep, incessant longing  that Cas wanted nothing more than to give in to.

 

Dean’s face gets an adorable flush on it as Castiel pulls his chair out for him. The light shade of red dusting the omegas cheeks is quickly becoming one of the alphas favorite colors. They both tuck in and start enjoying their dinner, which is actually quite delicious, even down to the wine. It’s almost surprising, but Cas rationalizes that the food was probably ordered in from some restaurant.  

 

Dean moans dramatically after the first bite, he chews it briefly, a look of content on his face.  He soon swallows, instantly shoveling another bite in. He eats quickly, scarfing the food down, looking happier all the time. Dean doesn't have much in the way or table manners, but Cas doesn't mind, if anything he finds Dean's enthusiasm rather endearing.  Eventually, Dean seems to notice the alpha watching him, because he slows down. Looking almost sheepish, he takes smaller bites and chews much slower. The alpha merely smiles.

 

“Don’t stop on my account, Dean. I like seeing you look so happy, it was quite adorable.”  

 

_Silly omega, I don’t want you to be anything other than what you are._

 

Dean clears his throat, it appears he’s looking for a way to change the subject. A way to deflect from being called adorable. It’s obvious that Dean isn't’ compliment often, and isn’t sure how to react when he is. Castiel plans to rectify this problem by complementing the omega as much as possible in the time they have together.

 

“So, uh, tell me about yourself.” He says, seeming to have found an acceptable subject change.  

 

“What would you like to know?”  Cas asks, giving him an easy smile. Usually he’s a pretty reserved person, but with Dean, he wants to be an open book. He has nothing to hide from his omega.

 

“Ummm.” Dean bites his lip, blush returning at the alphas smile. “I dunno man. Isn’t that what people talk about on dates? This was your idea.” He grumbles, quite cutely in Cas’s opinion, hiding behind his wine glass.  The alpha chuckles at him.

 

“Apologies Dean, I didn’t mean to fluster you.”

 

“I’m not flustered!” The omega insists disgruntledly.  Cas almost chuckles again at how adorable Dean looks right now, but manages to restrain himself.

 

“Of course not Dean.” He amends, the omega huffs but doesn’t say anything more. He takes a moment to think, before delivering on the omegas request.  “Alright, well, I’m afraid there’s not much to know about me. My name is Castiel James Novak, and I am 28 years old.  I live alone in an apartment on the east side of town. I was born in  a city called heaven, about an hours drive from here.  I am the youngest of five siblings. We all work at my father's company, Sandover, though the only one of my siblings that I am close to is my brother Gabriel.. My best friend is a beta named Balthazar, he works as my assistant at Sandover. I love bee’s, thunderstorms, and traveling. That’s about it, I think. Not very interesting, I know.”

 

He ends his ramble with a shy smile, hoping he hasn’t bored the omega. But Dean looks honestly fascinated, like he’s talking to the most interesting person alive.

 

“Five siblings?!” He asks in disbelief. Castiel laughs, he’s used to this kind of reaction about his big family.

 

“Yes, Five. Michael, the oldest, is turning 35 this year. Then there's Lucifer, Gabriel, Anna, and me.”

 

“And you’re the baby?” Dean asks, looking amused.

 

“That is accurate, yes.”  The alpha confirms. “Is there something funny about that?” The omega shakes his head, smiling.

 

“Just trying to picture young you, bottle in hand, toddling after your older brothers.” Dean snickers, Castiel laughs along with him. happy that the conversation has taken on this easy, light hearted nature.

 

“What about you, do you have any siblings?”  Deans face instantly falls, his eyes dropping to the table.

 

“Don’t ask me about that.”  Shit.

 

“Dean, I didn't mean t-.”

 

“Just don’t.” _Shit._

 

Dean slumps back in his seat, looking decidedly less happy than he did a moment. The alpha panics, he didn't mean to bring up any bad memories for Dean. This was supposed to be a happy weekend. Castiel’s alphas instincts scream at him to do something, to make his omega feel better. He scrambles his brain to find something, anything he can say that will rectify this. Then it hits him.  Something that will make them both feel better, without needing to speak a single word.

 

“Dean, may I scent you?” The omega looks shocked, like he’s never been asked that before. Castiel knows how important scenting is for omegas. Scenting their alphas especially can calm them, reassure them, and even reduce physical pain according to some studies. He remembers when Anna presented as an omega, going into her first heat. She just wanted to be around his alpha brothers constantly, cuddling and scenting them. Then, when castiel presented, she reacted the same way to him.

 

“Yeah Cas, go ahead.”  He says when he gets over the surprise, bending his neck back. The alpha smiles at him, standing up from the table, shaking his head.

 

“No Dean, if I’m going to do this, I want to do it properly.” He tilts his head, towards the bed.  

 

Dean gulps, clearly not expecting this, but gets up from the table and follows him over anyway. They climb into the bed, scooting close to one another. Dean is obviously tense, but seems to relax as he feels Castiel press up against him. He bares his neck in offering, which makes the alpha beam with joy.  

 

He presses his nose into the omegas neck, letting it fill with the scent of Vanilla and firewood.  His omega shudders against him, but the happy note in his scent is unmistakable. Castiel is in heaven.   



	12. Chapter  10: This is new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. AHHHH.
> 
>  
> 
> First of all thank you all so much for the support on my last post. You guys are so amazingly sweet i love you. Tiny update, I have a new job offically. I just had my orientation yesterday and I really like it so far. 
> 
> This is probably the worst chapter so far to be prefectly honest. It was originally meant to be longer than this but im splitting this up. If i dont it will probably take another month to get done. I'm not sure if i am completely incapable of writing smut or if it was just writers block but hoooooooly fuck this chapter as nearly the death of me. Just ask waitforspring how many times I complained to her about this damn chapter lmao. 
> 
> So basically I'm sorry if this chapter is terrible, but i am done. I am so over this chapter you guys i had to end it. I will try to get the next chapter up soon though i may give myself a few days breake before starting it. 
> 
> Please dont hate me I tried lmao here you go.

Well, this is new.

 

Dean has never had a client to ask to scent him before. Most of them are just worried about getting their knot into him as fast as possible. They aren't bothered about his scent, or if he’s even enjoying himself at all. Occasionally, a client  will say  they love the scent of a “ripe bitch.” or something to that extent, and then proceed to roughly scent Dean while fucking him. Those were Dean’s least favorite clients to service. Scenting was an intimate, personal thing, normally only done between the closest of people. To have someone just scent you like that, especially for an omega, is invasive and a bit creepy.

 

Needless to say, Dean was more than a bit taken back when Cas asked to scent him.  And in bed, no less. Being scented gently while having an alpha hold him, (It was not cuddling. Dean Winchester does not cuddle.) was mindblowing. This was the kind of thing that happened in sappy romantic movies, not in real life. Well, maybe to other people, but not to Dean. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a little voice was telling him that this was wrong. That this was not how it was supposed to go. But this was such a nice feeling, he elected to ignore that little voice.

***sexular things from here til end of chapter***

Suddenly, Castiel shifts slightly behind him, adjusting his position so that he is still close, but no longer flush against Dean’s back. Dean has to physically stop himself from letting out an unhappy noise at this. Before he can ask the alpha what gives, Cas clears his throat and speaks. “Apologies Dean. I normally have more restraint than this, but….your scent makes it difficult to control.”

 

“Wha-?” Dean is confused for a fraction of a second before it hits him. The scent of alpha arousal filling his nose,making his brain short circuit for a moment. “Oh.” He says in a small voice, suddenly feeling quite aroused himself. He’s exposed to aroused alpha’s nearly everyday in his profession, but somehow, this is different. Dean has barely gotten a whiff, and he could already feel himself starting to get damp. He shifts back slightly, feeling the alphas half hard cock press against his back. It’s one of the best things Dean’s ever felt.

 

Cas hisses slightly at the feeling, hand coming out to grab Dean's hip.The grip is firm, and keeps him from moving more. When Castiel speaks, he seems to be clenching his teeth. “We don’t have to do anything Dean, I am perfectly content to just lay with you. Please don’t feel pressured.”

 

Dean tries to respond, but the only noise that comes out of him is a needy whine.  As the scent of Cas’s arousal grows stronger his brain grows fuzzy. Instinct is taking over, almost like it does during heat, but it’s not quite the same.  His head is a bit cloudy, but he can still think, for one thing. The desire is there, but it’s not so strong that he can’t think straight. Dean know’s exactly what he wants.

 

He doesn’t want to just be scented. He doesn’t want the alpha to be lying so far away from him. He wants to be rid of these pesky, constrictive clothes.   He wants to bury his nose into Cas’s neck and inhale the scent of his arousal until he’s high on it. He wants to taste to alphas thick cock, to feel the weight of it on his tongue. He wants to hear the alpha growling his pleasure in his ear. He wants Castiel to pin him to the bed and knot him.

 

He wants to be covered with the scent of honeyrain.

 

He wiggles, trying to push himself back up against the alpha, wanting to feel his arousal again. Cas tightens his grip, keeping him at bay, causing the omega to whine again. Dean’s not usually this needy, sex is usually just a business transaction to him. But with cas it's different somehow. He wants the alpha more than he's ever wanted anything before.  

 

“Are you sure Dean?” Castiel asks him in a no nonsense kind of tone, his voice sounding more gravely than usual.  Part of Dean is reeling at the fact that the alpha is asking him for consent, as you may have guessed, most of clients don't bother to ask him what he is and is not okay with. However, most of him just wants Cas to stop being such a gentleman and just fuck him already.

 

“Uh huh. Want it Cas. Want you alpha.” Dean manages to get out, turning over in the bed to face him. The alphas pupils are dilated and his breathing is a bit labored. He's looking at Dean like it's taking all of his self control not to devour him. Now that Dean's facing him, his scent is even stronger. Honey and rain and the warm scent of alpha arousal, it's too much and yet at the same time not nearly enough.

 

Before he can stop himself, Dean lurches forward, tangling himself around the alpha. Cas makes a slightly disgruntled sound as he's almost knocked off the bed by the force of the omega. Dean buries his nose into the alpha's neck, inhaling deeply. His senses are invaded, the scent enveloping his mind like a warm blanket.  He wraps both arms and legs around Cas  as much as he can, clinging on for dear life.

 

Dean grinds their two rapidly hardening cocks together, it feels amazing even with the clothes in the way. He moans, grinding again, wanting to press as much of himself against the alpha as possible.  A fresh trickle of slick leaks from his empty hole and he blushes slightly, knowing the alpha can smell it. As if on queue, he can hear the alpha inhale deeply, scenting the air. The hands on Dean’s body promptly tighten in response.

 

Castiel flips them on the bed, positioning himself over  possessive growl escapes his mouth. He presses Dean down into the bed, eyes dark with lust. Dean wants nothing more than to roll over and present, to submit to the alpha. Cas leans in close to Dean, pressing their mouths together in a heated kiss that has Dean's head spinning. Their tongues twist and tangle together as Cas dominates his mouth, Dean offers no resistance.

 

This continues for a while, it could be hours or mere seconds, Dean's not sure. But when they eventually break away long enough to catch their breaths, both of them are rock hard.  Cas beings pulling at the omegas clothes, desperate to move things along. Dean feels his pants being tugged off, and the alphas breath hitch slightly at the sight of the green satiny panties underneath.  He waits a moment but nothing happens, so he glances over to find the alpha just staring at him. Or more specifically, at his silk covered crotch.  

 

The alpha looks in disbelief, Dean worries for a moment, maybe he doesn't like the panties. He blushes, feeling self conscious at the idea that his underwear choice may have been a mistake. “I thought you might like them..” He mumbles out, not looking at Cas.  He attempts to close his legs, forming an apology in his mind, when a firm hand on his thigh stops him.

 

“Don’t you dare hide from me Dean.” The alpha commands, a command Dean would rather die than disobey. Cas uses his hands to spread the omegas legs again.  He  brings one of his hands over and begins to gently massage Dean's little omega cock through the panties. Dean gasps at the feeling of the silky material sliding over his sensitive arousal, bucking into the alpha's hand. “I love them Dean,  you are so perfect for me, so beautiful.”

 

Cas takes a moment to admire the way the green panties look on Dean, the way they hug his curves and emphasize the size of his cock. It’s a truly a mouth watering sight that the alpha could happily stare at for the rest of his life. However both him and Dean are eager to keep going, so he gets back to work, but he doesn't go for Dean's cock again.  The tip of his tongue coming out to teasingly trace over the omegas hipbones, tasing a combination or skin and silk.

 

The alpha is going so slow, teasing  Dean with soft, open mouthed kisses along his hips and thighs. His skin is flushed and hot under the attention, every press of the alphas mouth setting it ablaze.  Deans pretty sure he's never been this aroused before, and Cas has barely even touched him.  If he had it his way the blue eyed alpha would be inside of him already, but Cas has made it clear that he’s in no hurry.

 

“Cas..please.” Dean pleads eventually, which is another first for him. Most clients  don’t care about teasing him, they just get right to the sex. Its foreign territory for Dean to beg to be fucked, but somehow the words come out easily. Cas pauses his mission of caressing every inch of flesh he can find with his mouth, and glances up at Dean.

 

“Please what Dean?” He asks, somehow sounding completely calm and relaxed, as if he was asking Dean about the weather. If it wasn’t for the heavy scent of arousal, Dean would be worried he wasn't affecting the alpha at all. “I’ll give you anything you want, you just have to ask.”  He says, and for some reason, Dean is inclined to believe him.

 

“Fuck me Cas.” Dean breathes out, not caring how desperate he sounds. He meets Castiel's eyes, and the alpha smiles softly at him. A hand comes up to gently caress Deans flushed cheek.

 

“I will, sweet omega, I will.”  He promises, smiling at the way Dean nuzzles into his hand. “But not quite yet,” Dean looks like he's  about to protest, but Castiel speaks again before he gets the chance. “I want to do this right, I want make love to you properly Dean.  I want you to let me take care of you, will you do that? Will you allow me to worship you like you deserve?” He asks.

 

Dean's eyes nearly tear up at the sincere tone of voice. He doesn't deserve to be worshiped or made love to he knows that. Allowing Cas to be nice to him will only make it harder when they have to say goodbye, but Dean can’t bring himself to care.  He nods slowly, giving Cas the okay to keep going. The happiness in the alpha’s eyes is so blinding for a moment that Dean actually looks away, while  Cas lowers his head back to between the omegas legs.

 

This time however, he doesn’t ignore Deans cock, not completely at least. He presses tiny kisses over the length of, through the silky fabric. Deans legs instantly fall open further, his cock twitching in response to the kisses.  He can’t help the breathy moan he lets out, the combination of the satin and the alphas mouth against his erection just feels too good. Castiel hums in response, sending vibrations up the omegas dick.

 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Cas tugs the silk down Dean's thighs. The fabric is basically drenched in Dean's arousal, as slick is  flowing steadily out of his hole at this point. Dean honestly can't remember the last time he was this wet for anyone. The performance  problems he had been having that day completely forgotten about. The only thing that matters, the only thing his brain can comprehend right now, is Castiel.

 

The alpha slides the panties all the way off, and pushes Dean's legs up and open, exposing every inch of flesh. He looks at Deans body in a way no one ever has before. Slowly, carefully, taking in every tiny detail. Like Dean is a work of art so beautiful it would physically  hurt him to look away.  Somehow Dean finds comfort in the  scrutiny.  It feels so good being exposed for the alpha.

 

Castiel brings his hands up Dean's thighs slowly, never taking his eyes off the omega. His nostrils flare as he gets another whiff of Deans arousal, with no barrier in the way. So good. Smell so good dean..” he gravels out, keeping the grip on Dean's thigh.  “Wanna taste you.” Dean actually moans up hearing those words, he wants nothing more in the entire world.  “Is that okay?”

 

“Ohh god..” Dean  whispers, biting his lip as his legs move to make more room.  He nods quickly, wanting to feel Cas’s tongue on him. He is so aroused he would probably agree to anything right now if it meant getting cas to touch him. The alpha smiles, and shifts himself lower on the bed so his head is at the perfect angle.  A small kiss to Dean's inner thigh, before he gets to work.  

 

Dean shivers at the feeling of Cas’s tongue slowly dragging over his hole. A soft moan leaving the alphas mouth after the first swipe.  It’s just a few light, barely there touches,as if Cas is just testing the waters.  The mix between tasting and teasing is nice, really nice, but soon Dean  grows needy for more.  He squirms, trying his best to push his ass back onto the alpha’s mouth, needy, desperate sounds escaping his mouth.

 

Castiel seems to get the hint, because he dives back in. His tongue slides  over dean's skin, licking up all the omegas sweet slick.  He laps at the flesh, dipping his tongue inside. The feeling of dean clenching down on his tongue making the alpha moan, imagining those muscles  working on other parts of his body. Head spinning with arousal, this is beyond anything Castiel has ever experienced, which is saying a lot. Cas may not be as sexually experienced  as Dean,  but he's not a virgin by any means.

 

Dean is just so warm and smooth and deliciously wet inside that Cas can't help but push his tongue in as far as he can possibly get it.  Vulgar slurping and sucking sounds ring through the  air as the alpha eats his fill. This efforts don't go to waste, as he hears Dean's voice calling out to him. “shit..cas… i'm getting close.”  The desperate way he moans this out is somewhere between a plea and a warning.  

 

Castiel simply smiles at this, pulling away just long enough to respond to his omega. “Well don't mind me Dean, go right ahead.” He murmurs, placing a quick kiss to the omegas inner thigh. He continues his assault of Dean's ass, but adds a finger to the party this time. Dipping it into the soaked hole while tracing the rim with his tongue, it doesn't take long before Dean is writhing  under him.

 

One strike to the his prostate is all it takes, before Deans is overtaken by an earth shattering orgasm. His little omega cock twitches, painting his stomach and chest white.  Dean reaches out, clinging desperately to any part of Cas he can reach.

Panting, shaking and completely spent, but not done with the alpha yet.

  
Not even fucking close.


	13. Chapter 11: The perfect fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Do I get bonus points for taking less than a month to update??? 
> 
> This chapter is more smut, yay? Maybe?
> 
> This chapter is not essential to the plot so feel free to skip if you want. There is a tiny section at the very end of the chapter that not smut. As always I will mark it, but honestly if yout skip the whole chapter you wont miss much of anything. 
> 
> This was originally going to all be in the laster chapter but as you know I split it up into two. As usual, im not very happy with this chapter. I feel like its kinda rushed and just overall not great, but let me know what you guys think. 
> 
> The next chapter will focus heavily on Deans backstory and how he ended up where he is. That might take a while to get done cause I dont have his backstory totally mapped out in my head. Lol. 
> 
> I will try to post again soo! My new job has been giving me more hours so I have less free time, but I will do my best!

 

Castiel looks down at the omega beneath  him in wonder.  Panting, flushed, and just beautiful.  Somehow, Dean looks even more amazing while cuming.  The way he curls his toes into the mattress under him, the way he scrunches his eyes shut and arched off the bed, the breathless way he moaned out the alphas name has he came.  It was one of the breathtakingly beautiful things Cas has ever seen.

He elects to tell the omega as much. “Beautiful, you are so beautiful.”  He mumbles out the praise to Dean, rubbing his hands gently over Deans his and thighs. Dean simply smiles, looking truly blissed out as he tries to catch his breath.  “You are so good for me, Omega, so perfect.”  Cas continues on as the omega comes down from his high.   

With all the rubbing and praise, not to mention the situation of alpha arousal in the air, it doesn't take long for Dean to get revved up again.  Cas hadn't even touched him yet, and his cock was already starting to stiffen.  Wanna know one of the best parts about being an omega? Multiple orgasms with practically zero refractory period.  

He squirms slightly as his brain clears, suddenly aware that the alphas finger is still inside of him. Though it's not uncomfortable  squirming, it's more desperately trying to grind down than anything. Cas slowly starts to pump the finger in and out once again, taking care to rub and massage  all of Dean's inner walls.

The slow, careful tease feels amazing, especially with Dean being more sensitive after the first orgasm, but it's not enough.  He needs more, so much more, he needs Castiel's cock in him. He is about to express this to the alpha when,  as if reading Dean's mind, Cas slips another finger inside.  Dean gasps at the sensation, the added stretch is nice, but still not enough yet.

“Opening up so good for me Dean” Cas says softly, leaning down to press a hot kiss to Dean's mouth. Their tongues wrestle playfully  as Cas gently dominates his mouth. Dean can taste himself on the alphas tongue, and maybe that should turn him off, but it does that exact opposite. To be honest, Dean's always prided himself on tasting sweet, (yes, he's tasted his own slick before… he was curious… shut up. ) but someone how mixed with the natural taste of Cas’ mouth makes it even better.

“Caas.” He whines when they break away for air,  the alpha is moving much to slow for his liking. He's dripping with slick and he needs Cas inside of him yesterday. The alpha simply shushes him gently, pressing a soft kiss to his neck.  He goes to speak, to tell Cas to hurry up already, but Cas beats him to the punch.

“Pacients, Dean.” voice slightly mumbled by Dean's neck. While some alphas might sound like they're reprimanding a petulant  child saying this, Cas’s words come out soft and reassuring.  Especially when he adds the following words on to his sentence. “I want you to enjoy this, I don't want to hurt you at all.”

Having said that, Cas does gently press another finger into Dean's hole not long after this exchange.  Its mostly for Dean's benefit,though he can't deny he's a bit eager  himself. Not eager enough  to rush though,  there's no way he would risk injuring his omega,  no matter how insistently his cock is throbbing for release.

Three fingers, now we're getting somewhere.  Still not quite what Dean wants yet, but enough to get him moaning wantonly nonetheless. The fingers slide in and out of him, and he bucks his hips at the feeling, trying to get them deeper inside. His cock bounces against his stomach with the movement, a dribbble of precum leaking out.

A noise that's somewhere between a gasp and a moan leaves Dean as the fingers press against his prostate.  They're completely covered in slick by this point sliding in and out  without any resistance. It's beyond the point of stretching, or prepping at this point, this is pure pleasure. It's bringing Dean close to the edge once again, and he says as much.  

“cas..cas im close.” He moans out, hoping the alpha will take the hint, pull out his fingers and fuck Dean already.  But he doesn't. If anything, Cas’s fingers just grow more insistent.  He speeds them up, angling them to hit Deans prostate consistently, making Dean nearly lose his mind.

It's all so good, so fucking good.  Dean opens his mouth again, he doesn't know if it's to moan or beg or whine at the fact that Castiel's knot is not currently inside of him, maybe a combination of all three. He doesn't get the chance to find out though, because all at once he's cuming again.  

Another earth shattering orgasm rips through him, and Dean forgets how to think for a moment, his brain shutting down on him momentarily. When he comes down from the high enough to think, he sees Cas, grinning at him.

“Hi.” The alpha says softly as Dean's eyes focus on him.

“Cas..” Dean pants as he struggles to catch his breath.  

“Yes, Dean?” The alpha asks as if he hadn't just given  omega  a mindblowing orgasm seconds before. It would seem that Cas is content to tease and prep Dean until the cows come home. Deans not having it. He narrows his eyes at the alpha and does his best to look serious, even though he still probably looks completely blissed out.

“Either stick your damn knot in me or so help me I will _rip it the fuck off.”_  He threatens, which is a risky move, most alphas don't like having their authority challenged, especially in the bedroom. They want to be the one to give commands.  Luckily for him, Cas simply laughs at this.

“Of course Dean.”  He appeases, though the humor is still clear on his face.  Moments later, his cock is pressing against Dean's hole. He drags the tip over slowly, getting it nice and slick, before  finally, _finally_ pushing inside of Dean. Dean gasps as he feels the tip pop in past his rim. Cas presses his hips forward, more and more, slowly but surely filling Dean up. Until finally, his balls are pressing against Dean's ass.

Dean moans wrapping his legs around Cas’s  hips. Its extraordinary the way him and Cas fit together, like puzzle pieces.  Like Dean's hole was made specially with this alpha's cock in mind.  Its long, hard, throbbing, and provides the perfect amount of stretch. Just sitting stationary like this feels incredible.

Cas seems to think so too, his breathing is ragged and his eyes are starting show specks of alpha red. “Dean..you're so warm inside..so tight and perfect.”  He seem to be struggling to articulate what he means.  Dean almost want to lay there and just let the praise fall over him, but hes rock hard again,  and he wants to know what this perfect cock feels like while knotting him.

“Move.” he begs, shifting his hips to try and get cas deeper. “please cas.” and Cas obliges, dragging his hips out and pressing them back in, eyes never leaving Dean's face as he does this. As if he's afraid the omega will vanish the moment he looks away.  He sets a kind of slow but deep almost intimate  rhythm, that has both of them releasing  breathy moans and sighs.

Castiel's cock jabs at Deans prostate suddenly, causing Dean to moan and arch off the bed, his hole clenching down involuntarily  at the stimulation. Cas hisses, the sensation on his cock is bone jarring. He can't help but speed up his hips, thrusting harder, Dean doesn't seem to mind at all.  

“God, cas, fuck!” His hands cling to the alphas forearm, nails digging in almost painfully, but it only adds to the intense pleasure.  Cas grips onto Dean's hips, watching as his omega withers under him.

“So beautiful Dean.” Cas all but growls out, his knot beginning to form, self control starting to slip.  

“cas..close.” Dean gets out as best as he can while being fucked.  Hearing this news, Cas moves to stoke the omegas cock, wanting to help, but Dean grabs his wrist stopping his movement.  He throws a questioning glance at the omega. “wanna cum..on your knot…”  He mumbles almost sheepishly, and dammit if that is not the sexiest thing Cas has ever heard.

He jolts forward capturing Dean's swollen  lips in a demanding kiss. He starts thrusting harder, pounding into Dean with abandon. He angles his hips to make sure they hit Deans prostate  on every single  thrust.  Dean all but whimpering in pleasure under him, the omegas voice going up at least an octave as they both reach climax. Cas he feels his knot starting to catch on Dean's rim. A few more powerful thrusts, and the alpha's eyes flash red. He snarls deeply as he shoves his knot inside the perfect tight heat, unable to pull it out again even if he wanted to.

_Knot.Mate.Mine_.

Deans swears his vision white out temporarily, a dull ringing filling his ears, drowning out all other sounds.  He can't process anything but the intense pleasure radiating and pulsating  through his body. The only thing Dean can think, feel, and smell, is Castiel.

“-tiful. So amazing Dean, so perfect for me.” When Dean comes back to himself,  Castiel has moved them. They're on their sides,  Cas snuggles into his back, knot firmly in place.  Hes pressing tiny kisses and licks over the omegas neck and face, holding Dean as close as possible. Nipping at the skin.lightly, murmuring praises and speaking softly. “Beautiful, sweet, perfect omega.”  

***end of sexy times***

Dean feels blanketed, not only by the alpha, but by their scents. Their combined scents have saturated the room,  and they smell beautiful  mixed together if Dean does say so himself. Laying here with Cas, breathing in the two of them, being kissed and praised, Dean feels nothing but content. Happy. Safe.

Dean suddenly gets this feeling in the pit of his stomach that he can't describe. For whatever reason,his instincts are telling him something they've never told him before. To trust this alpha. To not keep any secrets between him the alpha. To let the alpha in. Before he even realizes what he's doing, the word slips out of his mouth.

“Sam.”  Cas pauses his mission is kissing and scenting every inch of flesh upon hearing Dean speak.

“What?”

 **  
** “......My brothers name is Sam.”


	14. Chapter 12: Memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I am so sorry that this took me so long to do. This chapter really didnt want to get finished. It took me scrapping everything ansd starting over about three times. Also I changed my mind about Deans back story, that will be revealed at a later date. I decided it was out of character for Dean to just open up to someone on the spot like that. Also I want to write the reveal slightly different than how I was originally planning it. Also I'm still deciding what his back story even is lmao so for those reasons that is not in this chapter. Sorry about that.
> 
> Thank you guys for all of your support and kind words on the last post. As I said 2017 has been one of the hardest years of my life and it took a lot out of right up until the very last day. But, the dust is finally starting to settle and I think things might actually be okay. I think I might actually make it out of this intact. I didnt think I would, but its looking that way. Anyway, I'm rambling I just wanted to say that you guys are amazing and thak you so much for reading. I'll try to post again soon. Itll probably be like another two months but Ill try! 
> 
> I love you guys. 
> 
> Oh and happy new year. <3

“My brothers name is Sam.” 

Dean isn't sure why those words left his mouth, but the silence that fills the room after is deafening. He knows he should say something else, but what? He can feel Cas’s eyes on him, waiting for him to continue, but he doesn't. Finally the alpha seems to conclude that Dean isn't going to break the silence and does so himself. 

“Are you close to your brother?” He inquires. Its an innocent enough question, but it leaves Dean feeling like he's been kicked in the gut. His mind feels like a giant mess of alpha pheromones and resurfacing memories. Things he hasn't thought of in years, things he hasn't told anyone, not even Benny. Some happy memories, some sad ones, somehow they both seem equally as painful to him. 

“Not anymore.” The lump in his throat making his voice sound tight and forced. He knows he wreaks of sad omega, and that Cas has to be all but suffocating on it, but the alpha only holds him tighter. Deans nose is flooded with the scent of concerned alpha. He burrows deeper into it, wanting more, wanting to hide himself away in Castiel's arms until all the pain goes away. And the alpha seems perfectly content to let him do so. 

“It’s okay Dean, I have you it's alright.” The alpha coos softly. 

At those words, something breaks inside Dean. 

He doesn't realize he's crying until he's full on sobbing. Until the tears are flowing freely down his face. Until he's choking in breaths faster than his lungs can process them, causing him to gasp and hiccup, the world around him fading away. He feels like he's drowning in the past, like all the shit he's been repressing for so long is dragging him into a pit of nothingness. He can't move. He cant talk. He can't breathe.

Yet somehow, he's not alone. There's something in the darkness with him. A scent. Not just any scent, the scent of safety, of protection, of honey and rain, of alpha. It cuts through the empty surrounding Dean like a life preserver. The omega accepts it eagerly, inhaling like his life depends on it. He devours the scent like a starved man being served steak for the first time, and slowly, the world around him comes back into focus. 

It seems Dean has shifted to press his nose right up against Castiel's neck. It’s a little bit of an awkward position with the knot still in place, but the alpha doesn't seem to mind at all. If anything, he's exposed his neck more to give Dean better access to his scent. He also notices that the alpha is rubbing his back softly, and Cas’s chest appears to be gently rumbling. 

Rumbling was kind of like the alphas version of purring, which is what omegas did, but deeper and growlier. Purring is something that generally only happens when an omega is feeling particularly elated and content, such as after being claimed. Omegas could purr anytime they felt like it, but generally just didn't. Whereas rumbling happened for a multitude of reasons. To show joy, to assert dominance, or in this case, to comfort an omega. 

Dean feels his cheeks flush with embarrassment. This time he's cried, let alone had a full on panic attack in, god, three years? Four? Because he isn't pathetic, or emotional, or submissive, outside of sex anyway. Dean doesn't give a fuck what his subgender says about him. What he’s “supposed to be” according to his omega status. 

He is not weak. 

And that would've been so much more convincing if he wasn't currently smushing himself into and alphas side, inhaling the scent like he's just spent a good few minutes with his head submerged under water. Part of him hates how much he feels like a stereotypical omega right now, the rush of emotions, the need to be comforted by the alpha, the tiny little tremors that keep running through him. 

The scent, the rumbling, and the alphas strong arms eventually bring Dean back to himself. A little shaky, and and still sniffling, but out of his own head. His cheeks grow redder as he becomes more self aware. He just broke down in front of basically a stranger. He blinks a few excess tears out of his eyes and clears his throat. 

“Uh… sorry about that.” He mumbles awkwardly. 

“You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for Dean. There is nothing shameful about seeking comfort, especially during a panic attack. I have had them in the past, I know how traumatizing they can be. I am more than happy to have been able to provide some peace and comfort for you.” 

The alpha speaks words that Dean wants to believe are a joke, but his tone is completely serious. He doesn't know what to say. He places a palm against the alpha's still gently rumbling chest, feeling the vibrations travel up his arm, and settling into the pit of his stomach. It seems to send signals all over Deans body that he is safe and cared for, and he feels himself relaxing more. 

“Is the rumbling too much?” Castiel asks, glancing down at Dean. “You were panicking and I just figured it might help, I can stop if you like.” It was amazing how Cas could go from strong and sure to awkward and almost shy in an instant. 

“ Don't stop….’s nice.” Deans blush deepens and he avoids eye contact as he awkwardly mumbles his reply. He feels ashamed of himself for being a typical omega, but he really didn't want Cas to stop. He's expecting judgment and rediclue, but the rumbling merely gets stronger as he's pulled tighter against the alpha. 

“What did I just say, Dean? There's no shame in it.” Cas says with a clear smile in his voice. The honey rain smell soon changes just enough to let Dean know that he has a very happy alpha on his hands. Apparently helping Dean feel better has made the alpha very proud of himself. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Dean is rolling his eyes at the idea, rumbling to comfort and omega is such a stereotypical alpha thing to do. But honestly, Deans instincts are too happy with the arrangement to pay it much thought. A small smile forms on his lips as he lets the vibrations lull him into a peaceful sleep.


	15. Chapter 13: Get a grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. You guys honestly, I am just not a fast writer. I wish i could just pump out super long, amazing chapters everyday but thats just not how my brain works unfortunately. :( 
> 
> Also i updated the story tags not too long ago, and I was wondering if i missed any. If theres a tag you think I should add please do let me know!
> 
> Anyway, i hope you guys like the chapter. It contains lots of fluff and I quite enjoyes writing it. Thank you for all the support as always!!

Castiel has never felt like this before, and he isn't sure how to handle it. 

 

The instinct to soothe and protect omegas is something that is hardwired into every alpha. Omegas were typically emotional creatures, alphas acted as an anchor, keeping them in place when the world started spinning too fast. Just another way the alphas and omegas complimented each other.  Cas is no stranger to his body's natural response to a distressed omega. But, like every experience with Dean seems to be, this is somehow different.  The moment he caught a whiff of Deans scent, tainted with dread and sorrow, his mind sprung to action. 

 

**_Comfort.Protect.Soothe_**.

 

It screamed at him, and he scrambled to figure out a way to obey.  The more he breathed in Deans scent, the more desperate he became to fix it. All logical though seemed to go out the window, leaving behind a primal need to care for the omega in front of him. He cooed softly, rubbing his hands slowly over Deans back, whispering gentle words of comfort. He noticed Dean was trying to press closer to him, but didn't seem to even realize it. 

 

Castiel welcomed him in, tightening his arms and baring his throat more. Before long, Deans nose was flush against the skin of his neck, and he was inhaling deeply. Despite his racing brain, Cas fought to keep his scent as soothing as possible, knowing if he allowed it to sour it would only upset Dean more. Thankfully, even with his mind running wild, he managed to keep his scent neutral, his instincts very pleased at his ability to comfort  the omega. He even added a bit of rumbling for good measure. 

 

His mind has calmed down considerably now that Dean is tucked up under his chin, snoring away without a care in the world.  The omegas scent giving off nothing but happiness and content as he lays safely nestled in Castiel's arms. The alpha cards his fingers gently through Dean's hair, smiling at the small, happy hum he gets as a response.  He watches over the omegas peaceful sleep, replaying the event of the past few minutes in his mind. 

 

Castiel's inner alpha is practically glowing inside of him, ecstatic that he was able to provide ample care for the omega. He had proved himself to be protective and attentive, traits that omegas are known to value highly when choosing a mate. And while he had no fear that Dean would reject him, they were true mates after all, it still made him happy. 

 

However, on the flip side, Cas was feeling increasingly upset. Something has hurt his omega, his mate. Something has caused Dean so much pain and sorrow that he can't even bare to speak about it. The idea makes his stomach twist uncomfortably, his insides bubbling with alpha instinct.  He wants to find whatever, or whoever did this to Dean, and kill it, or them, with his bare hands. 

 

Head swimming with aggression he's never felt before, the alpha lets out an involuntary growl. One filled with violent intent. The sleeping omega in his arms answers him with a frightened whimper. Even asleep, Deans instincts are still working, still reacting to the alpha next to him. He unconsciously curls tighter into himself, a sign of submission, in an attempt to appease the angry growling alpha. 

 

Cas snaps out of it immediately, nearly slapping himself for scaring his mate like that.  He quickly calms his scent back down to the comforting and protective one it was moments ago. He pulls Dean tight against his chest, rumbling deeply.  The omega tenses for a split second, but then seem to accept the alpha's embrace, relaxing into it.  Cas coos at his mate softly, smiling as Dean falls back into a deep sleep. 

 

Castiel mentally scolds himself, he needs to get a stronger grip on himself. He has always been calm and rational since the day he presented, always had control of himself. That was of course until he met Dean. Now his hormones and instincts are running haywire and he's struggling to keep himself in check.  Perhaps he could put himself more at ease if he found out what had happened to Dean. If he knew who or what has caused his omega so much pain, if he could make it right, maybe his inner alpha would ease up. 

 

Maybe.. 

 

He sighs, petting his omegas soft hair.  Cas feels more at ease as he takes in his mates content scent. He smiles down at the sleeping omega.  This is all he wants out of life,  for Dean to be safe and happy. The rest isnt important. As long as he has Dean, everything else will work itself out. 

 

He decides to worry about it later. For now, he's going to enjoy the short weekend he and Dean have together. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Cas wakes up several hours later, feeling safe and warm. He notes the weight on himself,  and looks to find Dean sleeping on him  Daylight begins pouring through the window, giving the omegas tanned skin  beautiful golden glow.  He could lay here watching Deans handsome sleeping face all day, but his bladder isn't having it. 

 

He yawns and stretches, starting to maneuver the omega off of him. He gets a sleepy grumble from Dean for his effort, and feels the omega clinging to him tighter. He smiles at the sleeping lump, a wave of fondness washing over him.  The sun light reaches Deans face, and he clenches his eyes tighter, trying to burrow further into Castiel's chest.  It would appear that Dean is not a morning person. 

“Dean?”  He whispers softly, earning another grumble. 

 

“Go ‘way.” The omega grunts out, eyes still closed. “Lemme sleep.” 

 

“Of course Dean, you can sleep if you like. I however need to get up. So, you'll let me up you can go right back to sleep if you want.” He explains, this seems to wake the omega up. His eyes snap open, and he finds himself clinging to Cas, curled up on the alpha like a cat. He flushes in embracement, as if he's been caught doing something dirty.  His blush deepens when he catches a glimpse of the grin plastered to the  alphas face.

 

“Shuddup. ‘snot my fault you make a good pillow..”  he mumbles rolling off of Cas, who merely chuckles at him. 

 

“Happy to be of service.” He says, pushing himself up off the bed. “I’ll be right back.” He explains, making his way to the bathroom. Ah. That would explain why he was in a hurry to get up. 

 

Dean shivers slightly as a cold morning breeze hits him. He frowns slightly, and a quick glance down at himself informs him that yes he is in fact still naked. He contemplates trying to sleep some more, but the bed is just too cold without the human furnace that is Castiel to warm it, so the plops out of bed with a sigh, deciding to put on some clothes. 

 

He stops dead as Cas comes back from the bathroom. He looks fantastically dishevelled from sleep. Hair a mess, eyes squinted just slightly, not a stitch of clothing on his glorious body. The alpha crosses the room with a sleepy smile. 

 

“Good morning Dean.” he says with a small yawn. 

 

“Mornin Cas.”  The alpha approaches Dean, but doesn't come too close. He stands by the foot of the bed, trailing his eyes up and down the omegas body. Dean raises an eyebrow at him, but he just get a small smile in return. 

 

“You look beautiful in the morning light..” He says finally, stepping closer, bridging the gap. He steps into the omegas space and Dean temporarily forgets how to breathe. He can feel the ghost of a blush on his cheeks as he looks into those strikingly blue eyes. A soft, warm hand comes up to caress his cheek, thumb every so slightly tracing his lower lip. “May I kiss you, Dean?”  Castiel whispers softly.  Dean's eyes dart down to the alphas lips, soft and pink and just slightly chapped. 

 

Dear god, he wants nothing more than to feel those lips against his own. Right now.

 

In lieu of a verbal  answer, he leans forward, capturing Castiel's lips with his own. The kiss is gentle and chaste, nothing heated, but still sends a spark of electricity through the omega. It's like being shocked, in the best way possible. There is nothing Dean would rather be doing. Nothing could possibly rip him away from the alpha right now. 

 

Except of course the loud, drawn out rumble his stomach lets out…. 

 

Much to his dismay, the kissing stops. Cas freezes for a moment, and then he feels a smile against his lips. The alpha pulls away with a chuckle, causing him to pout. 

 

“Breakfast?” Cas suggests. Dean wants to say screw that and get back to what they were just doing, but his hunger is making itself more apparent every passing second. So reluctantly, he nods. 

 

“Breakfast.” 


	16. Chapter 14: Pancakes and phone calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So, as some of you probably know, I fucked up! I finished this chapter the other day and posted it instantly, only to realize I wasnt happy with it. Particularly the ending. I dont know how many people read it in the short time it was posted but I jusy wanted to say I'm sorry for any confusion! 
> 
> Anyway. I now have a loose idea of the plot for the rest of this story, so updates should hopefully not take me as long anymore. As long as my brain cooperates, which it probably won't, we'll be golden. 
> 
> Lastly I just wanted to give a shout out to my lovely beta reader!(guys I have a beta reader now is this real life?) You may notice a certain lack of typos and grammatical errors, and you can thank her for that. If you have a chance, please do check her out. [MAPMonsters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MAPMonstersArePerceptions/profile)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

Dean tries to hide his disappointment as he watches Castiel pull on a pair of sweatpants. Personally, he thinks the alpha’s birthday suit is a much better outfit.  The omega has just finished slipping a flannel shirt over his shoulders when there is a knock at the door. He strides over, not bothering to button up the shirt, and opens it to reveal a beta with the breakfast Cas has just ordered them. 

 

“Thanks.” He says genuinely as he takes the tray from the beta.

 

“Enjoy.” The beta gives him a little nod before returning down the hallway. 

 

Dean comes back into the room and places the tray on the table. It contains a mouth watering array of bacon, eggs, sausage, hashbrowns, toast, and pancakes complete with butter and syrup. Dean sits at the table not sure where to begin, but eager to stuff his face. 

 

The alpha joins him at the table, and also begins feasting away. He slices into a pancake, steam visibly rising from it as he brings it to his mouth. He makes a soft noise of appreciation as he chews, turning to face Dean. 

 

“Delicious.” He comments; Dean moans in agreement around his mouthful of bacon. “Would you like to try some?” Cas asks, gesturing to the short stack, smiling at the enthusiastic nod he gets in answer. 

 

Dean goes to grab the fork from Castiel, but the alpha pulls it away too quickly.  Ignoring the confusion on Dean's face, he turns back to the pancakes and hesitates, seeming to study to pancakes before cutting a small chunk off. With a smile, he holds the fork up for Dean to grab. 

 

“I had to make sure you got the best piece.” He explains in response to the omega’s questioning expression. Dean actually snorts, a full-bodied chuckle erupting from his chest. 

 

“You dork.”  His words carry no heat as he reaches for the fork, bringing the food to his mouth.  The alpha merely shrugs good naturedly in response, not offended in the least. 

 

The taste of the pancakes on Dean’s tongue is enough to shut him up. They are sweet, warm, fluffy, and just perfect. So much better than the frozen toaster crap they normally serve the escorts there. They even have the perfect ratio of butter to syrup on each pancake. Man, Dean could get used to eating like this….

 

“Shit, Cas, if being with you means eating like this, you better buy me more often.” He mumbles out, only half joking, the alpha frowns at him.

 

“Do they not feed you adequately Dean?” He asks, completely serious. Dean blinks, taken aback by the alpha’s change in tone. 

 

“They feed us plenty, man, relax. It's just normally not this gourmet.”

 

“So your living conditions are acceptable then? They take care of you here?” The alpha presses, protectiveness coming strongly through his scent. Dean fidgets slightly in the chair looking down. 

 

“Yeah.” He mutters, uncomfortable at how concerned Castiel seems to be. What the hell does he care anyway? They barely know each other.. “‘s really not bad here. Bed to sleep in, three square a day,  free to use showers, regular check ups. Ain't a five star hotel, but really, it's not bad.”

 

The alpha studies Dean's face, and seems to accept this response. He smiles sheepishly  at the omega, seeming to only just realize what he's doing.  “I apologize  for making you uncomfortable Dean, you seem to bring out my protective nature quite a lot.”  He explains as if it's a perfectly normal thing, though he does sound a bit self-conscious  about it. Whoever taught this guy how to interact with a prostitute should be fired.

 

“‘s okay cas.”  Dean mumbles with a shrug. He glances up at the alpha and offers a small smile, feeling the need to reassure him. His behavior was weird, sure, but Cas didn't deserve  to feel bad for it. Castiel returned the smile but didn't seem satisfied. He fidgeted with the fork in his hand for a moment, appearing be debating something in his mind, before Dean had had enough. “Cas you alright?”

 

The alpha frowned, but turned his full attention back to Dean. “Dean.. at the risk of making you uncomfortable again, may I ask you a question?” 

 

Whelp, here we go. What's it gonna be? How many alphas I’ve slept with?  

 

“Yeah, Cas, go ahead.”  

 

“Please don’t take this the wrong way...I mean no disrespect..” The alpha says nervously, clearly trying to find the best way to word his question.

 

“Alright.” 

 

“And feel free to not answer it if you don't want to..obviously you don't owe me any answers..”  He rambles nervously.

 

“Okay.” 

 

“I probably shouldn’t even be asking but..”  

 

“Will you spit it out already?” 

 

“Forgive me Dean, but I am curious as to what...events… would lead a person to...to want to do...this...as a profession.”

 

Oh. _Ohhh_. 

 

In all the years Dean has been at this,  the only other person to ask him that was Benny. Everyone  else has only ever cared about what he is, not why. As long as they have a wet warm hole to fuck, they could care less about a backstory.  Dean clears his throat, thinking back on his life wondering where to even begin. Wondering if he even could begin. If he tried to explain, he might have another panic attack, and that is not something he cares to repeat.

 

“Well...uh..”  He says dumbly, knowing he sounds like an idiot, but not knowing what else to say. 

 

Both him and Cas are caught off guard by the sound of a phone ringing.  

 

Dean doesn't recognize  the ringtone, But Castiel seems to. He pushes up from the table, goes over and grabs a phone from the pocket of his trench coat. He looks at the caller ID and frowns, answering the phone. Dean feels his stomach twist slightly at the action. 

 

“Balthazar?” He questions, Dean can hear a voice ringing in through the other side, Cas apparently put the call on speaker.

 

“Cas, Darling, I need you.”  

 

**_Darling??_ **

 

“What's going on?” 

 

Dean tunes out the rest of the conversation, not wanting to hear anymore. He briefly remembers Castiel mentioning Balthazar before, but he said they were just friends. While Dean wasn't expecting this,it wouldn't be the first time a client lied about being mated, that isn't shocking… 

 

What's more shocking is the jealousy Dean can feel bubbling inside of him. For some reason he feels genuinely upset at the idea of Castiel being mated to someone else. Normally, he doesn’t give a fuck about what life his client is going back to when they leave him. But now, he find himself sitting, using all of his will power not to go and snatch the phone out of the the alpha’s hand. All he wants to do is crowd into Castiel's personal space.  Press against him, and rub his own omega scent all over the alpha until nobody would have any question who he belongs to. 

 

But of course he can't, because Castiel isn't  _ his _ alpha. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 15: Calling in a favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you beautiful people. 
> 
> I'm sure nobody was expecting another chapter this fast, tbh neither was I. But here we are! 
> 
> This chapter is a little on the short side, I hope you guys dont mind! The next chapter should be up pretty soon after this, just a few days I think. 
> 
> Once again a massive thank you to my beta reader,  
> [MAPMonsters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MAPMonstersArePerceptions/profile) she has been a pleasure to work with and you should definitely go send her some love! 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading and enjoying my story, I love each and every one of you!

“What’s going on?”  Castiel asks feeling more than slightly concerned. He had told Balthazar that he was spending the weekend getting to know the omega he was certain was his true mate. Balthazar would know not to call him unless it was an emergency. 

 

“There’s something wrong with the Milton account; I think it’s been compromised.  They tried to transfer funds from it, but kept getting weird error messages. We  haven’t been able to access the files all day.  Uriel said to call you.  I told him no, but he insisted. I’m sorry, but we really are getting desperate here.” 

 

Castiel sighs at the beta’s words, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was definitely not what he was expecting; it was worse and would cause Sandover to lose a lot of money if not resolved. The Miltons were one of their richest, most renowned clients, and Father had entrusted the account to Castiel as part of his last promotion. If word got out about this it could seriously deter future clients. 

 

“Have you talked to the IT department, maybe they can help?”  

 

“What sort of imbecile do you take me for, Cas? Of course I did.  That was the first thing I did. They can’t make heads or tails of it.  There's no money going in or out from what we can see; the account is on a lockdown that we didn’t cause.” For a few moments, neither say anything. Castiel is half caught between wanting to hang up on the beta and agreeing to help him.  “I’m really sorry Cas, but we really do need you. You know we can’t afford to lose this account. This is an all hands on deck situation,  and you're the only one not on deck.”  

 

Irritated, exasperated, and wanting nothing more than to tell Balthazar and Uriel to figure it out themselves, Castiel relents with a sigh. “Fine, I’ll see what I can do...” He all but growls out, hanging up before the beta can thank him. 

 

He immediately dials a different number, one he hasn't called in quite some time. He told Balthazar a  lie just now but just a small one. Castiel's mind is far too distracted this weekend to do any work; besides that, he doesn't even have his computer or the account documents with him. The situation will hopefully be resolved, but not by him. 

 

“I need a favor.”  He says the second he hears the click. He’s answered with a gentle chuckle. 

 

“Well hello to you too, brother.” 

 

“Hello Lucifer, I need a favor.”   He repeats himself. Lucifer had been the head of digital security at Sandover back in the day, and just happened to be very skilled in the art of cracking computers.  He designed the security software the company used.  His skills make him a very busy man, but nobody else knew the system like him. Frankly, he was Castiel's best chance at saving the account. 

 

“Are you alright, Castiel?”  

 

“I’m fine, but I believe one of the accounts under my team may have been compromised. I need you to fix it for me. Please!” 

 

“Security problems? I know I taught you the coding for the system years ago, but I didn't think you'd forget it already.” The older alpha tuts, but Cas rolls his eyes.  He knows his brother well enough to know he’s not being serious.

 

“I don't have my computer right now, and I am not breaking my arrangement this weekend to get it. I can’t afford to lose this account. IT can’t figure out and apparently neither can the rest of my team. I need your help Lucifer.” 

 

“Well..” 

 

“Brother please, I know you're busy, but will you please do this for me? Just this one thing? You know i don't ask for much..”  Cas smiles as he hears his brother sigh on the other end. Sometimes it's good to be the baby of the family, begging usually works out for you. 

 

“Fine, but you owe me. Text me the account details.”

 

“Thank you Lucifer.” 

 

He hangs up with his brother, sighing in relief, as he send over the information.  Now he can get back to his weekend with his lovely Dean. Oh shit, Dean! Cas had been so caught up in the stress of work he’d forgotten to even acknowledge the omega.  

 

“My apologies Dean, I-.” He stops himself when he realizes he's talking to an empty room. Dean is not here. 


	18. Chapter 16: Explain yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! 
> 
> Here is the next chapter! Sorry to leave you guys on a cliff hanger like that lol. I hope you guys enjoy this one though! I am not sure when the next chapter will be up, its giving me a lot of trouble tbh. But I will try my best to get it up soon!! 
> 
> Shout out to my wonderful beta reader who makes me life as a writer so much easier!  
> [MAPMonsters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MAPMonstersArePerceptions/profile)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, love you guys :)

Castiel frowns, his senses trying to locate his missing mate. Had Dean left? Cas barely contains a pained whine at the idea. Had the omega been ignored for so long that he was left feeling unimportant and unwanted enough to just... leave? Was Castiel a failure of an alpha? Had he been so immersed in his work that he missed Dean walking out the door right in front of him? 

Unless… Maybe he didn't actually leave? Maybe Cas had another chance here? 

He inhales deeply, using his enhanced alpha sense of smell to scent the air around himself. The warm, smokey scent of vanilla firewood still lingers in the empty room, too strong for Dean to actually be gone. Looking closer, Cas finds that the bathroom door is closed. He’s in front of it faster than his brain can even process the move. 

“Dean?” Being closer, he can smell Dean more clearly, and he doesn't like the scents he’s picking up. The omega’s scent is tainted with jealousy, confusion, and general unhappiness. It's a scent cocktail his mate should never produce. Ever. 

“Yeah?” The quiet response comes from behind the door. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Yup.” 

“Are you sure, Dean?” 

“Yeah. ‘m good. Be out soon,” comes the eventual response. Castiel's frown deepens, hand lingering on the door, unsure of what to do, but never one to force his mate into doing anything. Eventually he sighs, and takes a reluctant step back. 

“Alright Dean, I’ll just wait here then.” 

Xxxxx

Dean’s knuckles are turning white from how tightly he’s gripping the sink. He exhales a breath he didn't realize he was holding when he hears Cas walk away from the bathroom. It's a lot easier to think without the alpha’s concerned scent clouding his brain. 

Cas had clearly just felt bad for him last night. That's why he had comforted the omega during his panic attack. He was acting on alpha instinct and that's all. Maybe his mate is out of town and he didn't want to spend the weekend alone or something. That has to be the explanation. He's just being nice and that's it. Just a nice, well mannered alpha, with too much money on his hands. 

Dean takes a deep breath and looks at himself in the mirror. 

Alright. Get it together Winchester. He’s just another alpha. Just another client. Who cares if he’s mated? He paid good money to fuck you all weekend. You have a job to do. So get your shit together and do it. 

He splashes some water on his overly warm face, trying his damnedest to get his instincts to shut up. They are still not over the idea of scent marking Castiel. But that would mean he was laying a claim on the alpha, and people like him don't get to claim people like Cas. 

Taking one last calming breath, he dries his face off with the little hand towel and goes out to face the alpha. 

“Are you alright, Dean?” Cas’ worried voice fills his ears as soon as he opens the door. 

“I’m fine, Cas.” He says, tone coming out a little more forced than he would have wanted. He purposely avoids eye contact, but catches the alpha’s frown regardless. 

“Your scent would suggest otherwise.” Dean grits his teeth in irritation making his way over to the bed. Who does this alpha think he is? Giving Dean a taste of what an actual, happy relationship would be like and then running back to his mate? It’s honestly just cruel. “I can tell you’re upset Dean. Please, talk to me?” 

Dean huffs, digging the synthetic slick out of his bag, knowing there would be no way he could get wet enough for Cas now. 

“Ain't my job to talk. If you wanna talk, I suggest you go talk to your mate. If you wanna quit fucking around and get your monies worth, then come here and get back to it” He tells the alpha, a little snarkier than he probably should have, but he can't bring himself to care. Cas paid for him to fuck, not to be polite. 

Cas blinks rapidly at him, looking taken aback. “My mate...what?” He stutters, voice filled with what seems to be genuine confusion. “Dean, I don't have a-wait are you referring to Balthazar?” He asks as if it has only just clicked in his brain. 

“Obviously. The whole ‘darling i need you crap’ was kind of a dead giveaway. ” Dean grits out. Let’s see the alpha try and weasel his way out of this one. 

Much to his shock and infuriation, Castiel actually laughs. Not a chuckle, an actual full-bodied laugh, tossing his head back as more giggles continue to fall from his lips. 

“Don’t you laugh at me..” Dean growls out, not pleased at the idea of being mocked. The alpha still grins but manages to calm himself enough to speak. 

“Apologies, Dean, it's just that Balthazar and I are not mates.” 

“But-.” 

“Balthazar is a very nice beta.” Cas interrupts him. “He is my oldest friend whom I’ve known practically since I was a baby. He is charismatic, loyal, flirtatious, free spirited,and like a brother to me. He is also very much mated to a lovely alpha named Meg who would have my head on a platter if I ever tried anything with Balthazar.“ 

Dean searches the alpha’s face, and he doesn't seem to be lying. Dean supposes he could just be overreacting; on the other hand, Cas could just be very good at lying. Though deep down, he thinks the former is probably true, his instincts remain unsatisfied. 

“Prove it.”

“How?” 

“If you don't have a mate to go home to, let me scent mark you.” The words leave his mouth without his permission, and he almost regrets saying them. But based on the desperate gasp the alpha makes, he is totally on board with the idea. 

“Dean, please.” He all but begs, like he's about to be given the greatest gift ever. Who is Dean to deny his request? He is in the business of making alphas happy, after all.


	19. Chapter 17:   Golden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> I hope youre all enjoying the more frequent updates! (Its all my betas* fault btw. ) I adore these characters and I am so glad so many peole seem to also. The next chapter should be up in a few days!
> 
> This chapter contains a lot of sexual implications . There is technically no actual sex in the chapter, but there is a pretty sexual senario. I didnt mark it casue..its like the whole chapter. 
> 
> I hope this chapter makes up for the cliff hanger!!
> 
> *my beta is the beta to ever beta, i would be lost without her. She is the reason you guys are getting so many updates lately so if you get a chance please do go send her some love!   
> [MAPMonsters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MAPMonstersArePerceptions/profile)

**Twenty minutes later.**

  
  


Dean honestly can’t remember the last time he felt this happy. 

 

Laying with Castiel's knot securely locked within him just breathing in their mixed scents and feeling all the wonderful skin-to-skin contact has Dean practically floating. It's an overwhelmingly good feeling, and he can’t help but smile as he nuzzles against the alpha’s neck. He has never scent marked an alpha before, let alone a client, most alphas want to claim not be claimed, but he feels positively elated about it. 

 

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel says breathlessly as he and Dean both bask in the afterglow of the incredible sex they've just had. Scent marking is one of the most intimate, hormone driven things that individuals can do with each other, so while not inherently sexual by itself, it leads to sex more often than not. He knows Dean probably thinks he is thanking him for the mind-blowing sex.  It is the mixing of their scents from the claim that truly will mark this day in his memory though.

 

Even though Castiel is an alpha, he proudly takes Dean’s claim on him, wearing it like a badge of honor. He doesn't attempt to claim Dean back, knowing that now isn't the time.  Dean doesn’t even seem to know they are true mates yet, and that's fine. Castiel has waited nearly 30 years to find Dean; he can wait a while longer. He carded his fingers through the omega’s soft hair, his knot keeping them gently connected.  

 

Dean slowly glances up from where he is nuzzling Castiel's neck, and the alpha is presented with one of the most beautiful sights he has ever seen.  Dean’s face is slightly flushed, mouth barely open and spread into a soft smile, but the thing that really takes the alpha’s breath away are the eyes. They are open wide - pupils dilated with lust and encased in a ring of gold. Dean’s eyes always have specks of omega gold in them, most omegas’ eyes do, but for the iris to fully transform is uncommon. For an omega’s eyes to do this, they must feel safe on an instinctual level.  It exposes their vulnerability, so it only happens around ones the omega truly trusts.  While purring could be faked to give an alpha a confidence boost, eye color was completely involuntary.   

 

Cas caresses Dean’s cheek, unable to keep his hands away. “You are gorgeous Dean - such a good, perfect omega.” He whispers in wonderment. Dean closes his eyes,  leaning into the touch, craving more contact. 

 

“Cas.” Dean breaths out, relaxing so much that he starts softly purring without meaning to.  He’s never purred for a client before, and it probably would have worried him, but his instincts were too satisfied for him to care. A scent claim was nothing permanent; it would wear off in about a week, but for now at least, Dean could pretend that Cas was his. And when the weekend was over.. Well Dean would cross that bridge when he came to it. 

 

Not surprisingly, the scent of arousal that never completely went away soon starts to grow stronger.  Both of them become more aware of it the longer they stay embraced. Dean moves his hips a little, and he feels Castiel's knot tugging on his rim but not painfully so. He grins, knowing it will deflate enough to slip free in a few minutes, and the sooner that happens, the sooner he and Cas can go for round two. Dean presses a soft kiss to the alpha’s mouth, lazily grinding down on the knot, humming in satisfaction at the feeling.  

 

He smiles, feeling Castiel gasp against his mouth, wiggling his hips more. Alphas, unlike omegas, have a refractory period where they get extremely sensitive after orgasm and have trouble with stimulation for a little while. Even being locked inside an omega can be too much for them.  Most alphas will use their alpha voice to make the omega stay completely still until they can slip free.  Some alphas however, are  just sensitive enough that the intense sensation ends up blurring the line between pain and pleasure.  Based on Castiel’s needy expression, he falls into the second category.  Dean has dealt with alphas like him in the past, who want him to keep sucking or moving after they’ve blown. Normally, it is kind of a chore.  This time it’s a pleasure. 

 

“Dean!” The alpha pants out, voice caught somewhere between a moan and a plea to stop.  His hands come down to rest on the omega’s hips, holding him there but not really adding too much pressure. Most alphas want to dominate and control everything when having sex, but Cas seems to be perfectly content to lay there and let Dean have his way.  Dean’s grin widens and he presses a small kiss to Castiel's cheek. 

 

“You want me to stop?” Dean whispers, dropping his voice to a more seductive tone, a trick he picked up years ago. He knows Castiel's answer.  Even if the alpha wasn’t frantically shaking his head, his scent makes it very clear to Dean that he is loving every second of this. Dean experimentally pulls his hips forward to see how much the knot tugs at his rim. To his delight, it’s becoming easier to move, meaning the alpha’s cock will be free soon. 

 

“You wanna fuck me again, alpha?” 

 

“Very much so.” Cas replies, giving his own hips a little shift, causing them to both moan gently. Dean smiles, running a hand down the alpha’s bare chest. 

 

“Is that so?” He asks with a hint of taunt in his voice. He’s not considering saying no, though he’s sure Cas wouldn’t protest if he did, it’s just nice to feel in control for once. Dean does have submissive tendencies, but that doesn’t mean he never likes to change things up.

 

He can't help but smile wider at the alpha’s enthusiastic nod. He connects their mouths in a slow, easy, but passionate kiss. So many soft groans fill the air, Dean’s not sure who they’re coming from at this point. He grinds down again, swallowing down all the delicious sounds coming from the alpha’s mouth.  Then he moves to kiss along his jaw instead; maybe he does want to hear those sounds after all.  

 

“Well good, cause it just so happens that I really want that too.”  Dean's voice comes out in a deep, seductive purr. He places a soft, teasing kiss to the alpha’s lips, pulling back after just a second or two, smiling at the way Cas arches up, trying to connect their lips again. “So what do you say we go for round two?”

  
  



	20. Chapter 18: All good things must come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to another chapter!
> 
> I dont really have too much to say here. Just that I hope you enjoy :) oh. And also that i will not be answering questions regarding the end of this chapter. Becasue spoilers. :p 
> 
> As always a massive thank you to my beta. I dont know how i ever got any writing done before her honestly. 
> 
> [MAPMonsters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MAPMonstersArePerceptions/profile)

Dean does his best to ignore the bad feelings twisting in his stomach. He closes his eyes, enjoying the warmth from Castiel's bare chest beneath him, allowing the alpha’s even breaths to calm his uneasy mind. Their hands lay interlocked on the sheets, both of them awake but unmoving... as if they are afraid to. As if they think if they can just stay perfectly still, maybe the rest of the world will stay still as well.  Neither one wants to face what's coming. 

 

This is it, the weekend is over, back to reality. 

  
  


As nice as the last two days have been, and they have been truly wonderful, Dean and Cas have to say goodbye today; a fact that has both of them feeling dejected.  Castiel would be content to spend the rest of his life cuddled up with Dean. The omega would never admit it, but deep down, he too would be happy if this was what the rest of his days looked like. Unfortunately, both of them have jobs to begrudgingly get back to. 

 

So they just lay together, neither moving or even breaking the silence.  The sooner they get up and start the day, the sooner they have to say goodbye. It's actually pretty calming, being curled up together, breathing in each other’s scents. Dean can still smell his scent on Castiel, and it makes his heart flutter. He almost falls back asleep, but he's spent far too much time in bed the past two days to be even remotely tired. He is simply content, relaxed, sending a silent prayer to any deity  that may be listening to not make him get up anytime soon. 

 

Eventually though, be it a full bladder, an empty stomach, or just time itself, something will rip them from the bed. 

 

Xxxxxx

  
  


Dean’s mouth sits in a hard, thin line as he watches Castiel pack his bag. It had been a lazy day of cuddling up in bed together. There was scenting, kissing, snuggling, and of course plenty of love making. It was as lovely as you might expect, but now it was over.  Castiel was leaving him, and Dean was not a happy omega. 

 

The feelings from this morning only get more intense the longer time moves on. Perhaps he shouldn't have agreed to this, or perhaps he should have fought harder to make Cas treat him like a regular client would, because now that the time has come for him to get back to his normal life, he finds that he really doesn't want to.

 

“Will you come back?” He asks.  

 

The alpha turns to him. 

 

“Do you want me to?” 

 

“I wouldn't mind…” Dean mumbles, trying not to show how much he desperately does want it.  

 

The alpha slips his trench coat on, room key in hand. He jingles the keys for a moment, glancing around the room as if to check if he's forgotten something, but really he's just stalling. 

 

“Ready?” He finally asks when he can't find any other excuse to wait. He agreed to be out of the room by 8pm today, and its 7:57. 

 

“Yeah.” Dean mumbles, even though his heart is saying no. He is the farthest thing from ready. He wants more, so much more, more cuddles, more kisses, more of Castiel's scent and voice and knot. But he bites his tongue, and keeps his mouth shut about it.

  
  


The alpha seems to see right through him though. “I know, me neither.” He says, offering Dean a small, sad smile. He comes over and places a soft kiss on Dean's lips, wrapping the omega in one final embrace. Dean closes his eyes, wishing for time to stand still, but all too soon the alarm on Castiel's phone goes off. 

 

Time’s up. 

 

Xxxx

 

Castiel has just said goodbye to Dean, officially. He sadly watched the omega leave to go back to his room, returned the keys to the office, scheduled an “appointment” at Dean’s next available time, and left the club.

 

He took no notice of the man sitting silently in the corner of the room, but the man noticed him. His eyes were glued to the alpha, tracing his every movement. The stranger grit his teeth in irritation.  He had a job to do, and this stupid alpha, he didn't know the guy’s name and he didn't care, was complicating things.  

 

It would be so much easier to do his work without this idiot in his way, keeping Dean locked up all weekend.  Unfortunately he is under strict orders not to draw attention, and he cares about getting paid more than getting rid of the annoyance. So for now, he’d just have to bare with it and  focus on the task at hand. When that was done, he knew his employer wouldn't care what happened to the blue-eyed moron. 

  
  


Focusing on the job, he pulls his phone out and sends a quick text to his employer. Part of the job description is to send updates regularly. The boss wants to make sure his property stays in one piece.

 

‘I saw him. He was with the blue-eyed alpha like we thought.’ 

 

Almost instantly his phone lights up with a response. 

 

‘Thank you agent. We'll move onto the next phase then.’

 

‘Yes sir.’ he types back, a small grin on his face. He was warned things might get messy in the later phases, and messy assignments were his favorite kind.  

 

But, that could wait until tomorrow. For now, he pushed himself up off of the chair and made his way out of the club, out on the the chilly streets intending to grab a bite to eat and get some sleep. 

 

He had work to do, and he was going to need his strength to do it. 


	21. Chapter 19: Blanket Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I am sorry that this chapter took a while longer to get done. This chapter kicked my ass tbh, I had quite a hard time with it. Honestly this chapter was almost scrapped, but thanks to my wonderful beta reader, I managed to get it finished. 
> 
> I cannot give enough praise to my beta. She helps me so much with my writing. From fixing my grammar to helping me develop the plot to even helping me with writing a few spots of this chapter. Please, please go and send her some love guys. She is the reason the updates have been quicker/ better written.  
> [MAPMonsters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MAPMonstersArePerceptions/profile)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! I am going to try to get the next one posted soon. I don't want to make promises but I am going to try to make updates roughly once a week. 
> 
> I'm gonna shut up and let you read now :)

Dean does not sleep well that night. He tosses and turns for what feels like hours, unable to get comfortable enough. He curls up under the blanket, hiding away from the chilly night air. The bed he’s slept in nearly every night for years is now suddenly too cold, too lumpy, and it doesn’t smell right. It doesn’t smell bad exactly, but the scent that used to make him feel safe and relaxed, now just makes him feel lonely. He doesn’t want to think about why that is...Sighing, Dean sits up in bed, wishing his brain would just shut up already, but unable to make it comply. He looks around the dark room, needing something to distract himself if sleep won’t come. 

Dean’s eyes fall onto his roommate’s bed, and he frowns. 

In a daze from the late hour, Dean climbs out of bed and silently pads across the floor to Benny’s bed. As he gets closer, he can hear Benny’s deep but quiet snoring. Dean watches him sleep for a moment, seeing how his chest rises and falls gently, but it isn’t the comforting sound of Benny’s snores that brought him here. He frowns at the pillows and blankets on Benny’s bed. 

They look soft and warm, and Dean wants them. He rationalizes that this must be why he can’t sleep; his bed doesn’t have enough soft, warm things. The fluffy comforter is tantalizing. He could just grab a spare blanket from the closet; he knows there are some in there, but somehow he knows they won’t help him sleep. He want, no, he needs this one. 

Before he can process what he’s doing, Dean has gotten a blanket from the closet and is reaching forward to grab Benny’s blanket. He gently curls his fingers into it, slowly pulling it away. Benny makes soft sounds of disapproval as he’s exposed to the cold, stirring, but ultimately he remains asleep. Dean lets out a sigh in silent relief, knowing that if Benny woke up he would have to explain himself. 

Dean quickly covers Benny with the replacement blanket before rushing back to his own bed, prize in hand. He unfolds the still warm blanket, forming a cocoon around himself with it. He brings it to his nose and inhales, letting the calming scent of his roommate wash over him. He burrows into the soft fabric, pulling it tight around himself, loving the way it feels against his skin. A few more deep breaths, and suddenly, he is comfortable enough for sleep. 

Xxxxx

Dean is in a room he's never seen before. 

It's a nice room, unfamiliar but beautiful. It’s decently sized and filled with expensive-looking furniture. There is a large bed and dresser, implying that this is a bedroom, which isn't odd. What is a bit odd, however, is that the bed is completely devoid of any blankets or pillows. It doesn't even have sheets on it. They've all been pulled to the corner of the room and are placed is a small circle. They are piled high, high enough that it must have been made using more than just what was on the bed. There are even a few sheets draped over the top, creating a makeshift canopy. He can’t see inside but Dean knows every item has been meticulously placed down to the last pillow because he knows what he's looking at.

A nest. 

An omega's nest is their safe haven. Nesting satisfies a primal instinct in the omega, a yearning for home and safety. Some omegas, like Benny, had a low-key desire for it etched into their makeup. Benny's bed was the way it was to satisfy the urge. Other omegas, like Dean, rarely experienced the urge at all. For them, only the most extreme of hormonal changes could cause them to give in to the desire. A pregnant omega, for example, often spends hours building up a perfect nest of baby blankets and their own clothes in order to provide their baby with the perfect environment to sleep and be safe. After times of extreme stress or danger, an omega may feel the need to create a safe place in which they and their family can recover. Strictly speaking, a mild urge could be felt during an omega's heat, but the need to be fucked often overwhelms it. There is one scenario that trumps all others in forcing the nesting instinct though. A newly mated omega, or an omega who has just been separated from their true mate - whether or not formal mating has occurred, will invariably feel an overwhelming need to nest regardless of how they would normally react.

Dean isn't one to nest, but whoever built this did a good job. It actually looks pretty cozy, and clearly effort was put into making it, sitting inside you’d be completely surrounded by comfort. Dean could see himself curling up inside of it, if that was something he did. Which is isn't. Because he isn’t weak. 

The door to the bedroom opens to reveal a truly beautiful sight. 

It’s Castiel, fresh out of the shower, so fresh that steam is still escaping out the hot bathroom behind him.The easy smile on his face was making him more beautiful than anyone has any right to be, to say nothing of the rest of the sight. Water droplets fall from his messy dark hair, running slowly down his toned body enticingly. The towel around his waist leaving little to the imagination...his hip bones peak out over the top in a way that is downright sinful. 

Dean doesn’t have long to admire the glorious sight, because suddenly Cas is walking right past him towards the nest, as if he wasn’t even there. He is hurt by this but is caught off guard by the alpha’s scent. The honey rain combination is swimming with so much love and affection that it nearly brings a tear to his eye. 

“Beautiful, sweet omega, you’ve made a perfect nest for us.” The alpha rumbles out his praise for whoever is in the nest, and Dean can’t help the growl the escapes him. Some other omega is stealing his Cas’ affection.

And he is not okay with it. 

Xxxxxx

Benny wakes up feeling disgruntled. The blanket covering him is somehow not as soft and fluffy as is was when he fell asleep. It's not as warm either, letting in just a little too much breeze. Upon inspection, he is confused to find that it is an entirely different blanket. 

Benny blinks, sitting up and looking at the blanket more closely. He recognises it as one of the spares from the closet, but how in the hell did it get on his bed? And where did the blanket he was using go? A glance across the room answers his question as he finds his blanket on Dean’s bed. 

That sneaky son of a bitch. 

Benny makes his way across the room, fully intent on stealing the blanket back, but when he gets to his roommate’s bed, he pauses. Dean's face is scrunched and contorted, his scent far too heavy and foul, and he is making tiny little noises of displeasure. Benny’s mood completely softens as he watches Dean struggle through the obvious nightmare.

Benny bites his lip, feeling guilty, there was no way he was taking the blanket back now. In fact, he went back to his own bed and grabbed at the pillow he'd been using. He places it on Dean’s bed near his face, hoping that his scent would provide Dean with at least a little bit of comfort, smiling when Dean’s face smoothed out a bit, and his scent lightened slightly.

“Sweet dreams, Cher.”


	22. Chapter 20: Time flies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm. Hi. Lol.
> 
> I am not going to make a super long note here cause I'm sure you all wanna get to the chapter. I just want to say sorry for the delay. The next chapter hopefully shouldnt take as long. Hopefully. 
> 
> Please check out my wonderfull beta! Not only does she help me considerably with writing but she is also a lovely friend to have as well.   
> [MAPMonsters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MAPMonstersArePerceptions/profile)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for the continued support. Enjoy the chapter. <3

Castiel sits typing furiously at his computer. Fingertips flying nimbly over the keyboard and face scrunched in concentration, he breezes through his work with a newfound determination. He finished his workload for the day before lunch and has been getting ahead since then. Cas has never been one to slack off at work, but he has never felt this productive before. 

 

“Cas?” He doesn’t answer, hoping whoever it is will just leave him alone. He’s in the middle of something and would really rather not be interrupted. Unfortunately they don’t take the hint, and try again, louder this time. “Cas” He responds with an uninterested grunt, eyes never leaving his computer. 

“Castiel.” Finally, his brain recognizes the voice as that of his assistant and friend, Balthazar. 

“Busy.” The clipped half-growl seems foreign, but he does not apologize. 

Balthazar seemingly does not hear the warning, or perhaps he just does not care.

“Still? You’ve been at it for hours.” Cas can smell the concern coming from the beta, belying the teasing tone. “Please tell me you stopped for lunch, at least” 

Lunch? Is it lunchtime already?

A quick glance at the clock reveals that no, its not lunchtime. Its five thirty. He'd been working for roughly nine hours straight. Huh, time flies.

“Eat later; need to finish.” 

Balthazar comes closer, leaning over the alpha’s shoulder to see the computer screen more clearly. He squints ever so slightly, reading over the words Cas is quickly typing. His scent sours as he sees the work being done. “You’re working on the Williams account?” He has to wait a few moments before Castiel nods his verification. 

“That report isn’t due for another two weeks...” 

“Is it not?” Cas blinks and finally turns to look at his friend. He’s never been this ahead of schedule before. Well, Michael will be pleased. 

In a move worthy of Gabriel, Bal takes advantage of Cas’ momentary distraction to save the file and turns off the computer before Cas can protest. 

“Squawk all ya want, Cas. It’s time for an intervention, and luckily for you, I am willing to do the work. Let’s get some burgers and beer at the Roadhouse, what do ya say?”

In spite of himself, Cas smiles. “On my dime, I’m assuming?” 

“Well, you are the boss, Boss”  
Xxxxxxxxx

Dean was mortified when he woke up. 

Like every morning, he hit the snooze button on his alarm clock. Snuggling into the covers to get that last, wonderful ten minutes, something was different though. Abruptly sitting up, he found Benny’s blanket still clenched in his hands and felt himself flushing like a virgin. Dean tried to rationalize its presence. Last night was cooler than normal. Obviously, something was wrong with the heat, and he needed a blanket. No biggy. He ruthlessly squashed down the truth. Dean did not do nesting. Stereotypical omegas nested, and he was not a stereotypical omega, thank you very much. 

Benny didn't tease him about it when he awoke, which Dean was grateful for. The last thing he needed was to be made fun of for his atypical behavior. He knew it was his own fault, he shouldn't have let the weekend happen like it did. Now his instincts were all out of whack and feelings he'd worked years to keep in check were acting up. 

Damn Cas. Why’d he have to smell so divine? 

 

Speaking of scents, Dean fucking scent marked the alpha. What the hell? Dean could not for the life of him figure out what possessed him to even ask. Most alphas would growl and reprimand him for it. But not Cas. Cas accepted, Cas took... whatever Dean wanted to throw at him. 

Dean doesn’t have time to ponder it anymore. He needs to grab breakfast and get his ass in the shower before he meets his first client which, after looking at the schedule, appears to be one of his regulars. Dean feels good about that, good that he’s going to be with someone he's familiar with. 

Xxxxxxxxx

By the time Dean grabs a late dinner, he feels wrung out. It’s been a long, frustrating day. None of his clients, even regulars that were normally good for a fun time, seemed to do it for him. The alphas all smelled wrong. Like being given a vanilla ice cream when you’re craving chocolate. Fine and dandy, still ice cream, still nice, but not what you truly wanted. That night, Dean took a shower using a new brand of body wash. As he worked himself to his first satisfactory orgasm of the day, he steadfastly ignored any similarity the soap had to Cas’ scent.

Xxxxxxxxx

On the way to the Roadhouse, Balthazar was surprised to smell a foreign scent wafting from his friend. It almost smelled like…

“Geez Cas, I know it’s your true mate, but did you actually tie the knot this weekend??”

Momentarily distracted by imaginings of a possible future, Castiel responded with an uncomprehending “Huh?”

“You smell mated, Cas.”

“Do I?” The alpha asked, face lighting up in a delighted smile. Gone were the tension lines caused by too many hours in front of the computer. Cas positively glowed at the idea that Dean’s scent was noticeable on him. 

“You absolutely reek of vanilla and happy omega.” The beta confirms. 

“Dean scent-marked me this weekend.” Castiel's smiles grows even wider at the memory. Balthazar stops dead in his tracks. 

“He scent marked you?” 

“Isn’t it wonderful?” The shocked look on the betas face does nothing to remove the dopey smile from the alphas face. 

“One weekend together and you let him scent mark you?? Okay that's it, I need details. You are telling me everything that happened over the weekend.”

Smiling, Cas let himself be dragged into the Roadhouse excited to talk about his favorite topic.


End file.
